Hearts Reunited
by Purin-chan
Summary: Involves two/three main couples, and a few more. Bunches of fluff . It takes place after MKR2. Finally finished!
1. Prologue

Hearts Reunited - Prologue  
  
Purin-chan: My first non-humor ficcie ^_^. It'll probably end up with some humor though X_x;.  
Anyway, this takes place after Magic Knight Rayearth 2, so if you didn't watch it yet you might  
be a little lost...And what I mean about this taking place after MKR2 is after they came back,  
but before they met up again (If you've seen the ending you'll know what I mean)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth bla bla bla.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu met at Tokyo Tower once again.   
"It's been a whole year since the last time we were summoned to Cephiro." Hikaru said.  
All three were silent.  
"Hey, do you miss Cephiro as much as I do?" Umi asked.  
Both Hikaru and Fuu nodded. Hikaru took out the necklace Lantis gave her. Fuu took  
out the communicator Ferio gave her.  
"I was surprised these didn't disappear from us when we came back to this world." Fuu said.  
Hikaru nodded. "I had expected them to stay in Cephiro."  
"Hey Fuu, can you talk to Ferio through that?" Umi asked.  
Fuu shook her head. "It only seems to work in Cephiro."  
All three girls were silent again.  
"I miss Lantis..."  
"I miss Ferio..."  
"I miss..."  
  
  
Back in Cephiro...  
"What have you two been thinking about? Ever since they left you've both been sitting there  
staring into space." Ascot asked.  
Lantis and Ferio looked up at him.  
"Hikaru/Fuu," they replied as they dropped their heads again.  
Ascot sweatdropped. "I should've known... Didn't Clef tell you to try and forget about  
them."  
Ferio looked up at Ascot. "Like you can forget about Umi."  
"I...I..." Ascot stuttered.  
  
  
Back in Tokyo...  
"Umi-chan, are you alright?" Hikaru asked the now tearful eyed Umi.  
Umi wiped away her tears. "I'm alright. I just miss being in Cephiro so much." Umi said.  
"Me too," Hikaru said.  
"I wish we were back in Cephiro." All three said at the same time.  
  
Back in Cephiro...  
"I wish they were back here in Cephiro," both Lantis and Ferio said.  
  
The light engulfed the three girls once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: So how was it :D? Good/bad? Well I have to go now. Promise to get the next  
chapter up soon! However long soon is my time I don't know O_o;;;. My mom's officially   
dragging me to the library! She says I need to read more X_x;. She says I need to read   
"real" books instead of just stuff on the internet. She doesn't know what fanfics are   
and I'm too lazy to explain! See ya soon!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	2. Reunited, Once Again

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 1: Reunited, once again.  
  
Purin-chan: So how'd you like my last chapter :D? Ok ok it was a prologue, that means that it  
wasn't very interesting. Well, here's the next chapter like I promised.  
  
Disclaimer: " " " " "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three girls fell once again into the land of Cephiro, chibi-style. All three were screaming.  
Once again, Clef's flying fish caught them.  
"Arigatou gozaimasu! Fish-san!" Fuu said.  
Hikaru and Umi sweatdropped at Fuu's usual respectiveness.  
Hikaru looked around. "Cephiro is more beautiful than ever..."  
Umi and Fuu nodded in agreement. Off in the distance, there was a tall castle.  
"Is that where we're headed?" Hikaru asked the fish.  
The fish nodded happily.  
  
"What's the matter Clef?" Sierra asked. (Presea's sister)  
"They've come back..." Clef replied.  
"They?"  
  
The fish dropped them off at the castle entrance.  
(Purin-chan: We need to get that fishie a name /.)  
Hikaru hugged the fish goodbye.  
"Puu puu!!!" Mokona bounced into Hikaru's arms.  
"Mokona!" Hikaru hugged Mokona.  
"It's great to see you again, Mokona-san." Fuu said. Mokona bounced into her arms.  
"Very surprising, but I missed you too, Mokona." Umi said. Mokona bounced into her arms too.  
"You're still so fluffly and soft Mokona! Someday we need to find out what you're made of," Umi said.  
"Puu puu!" Mokona hopped down and led them through the hall.  
  
"Hikaru?!" Lantis suddenly said.  
"Stop hallucinating. You've done that for the past thirty days." Ferio muttered.  
"I'm not hallucinating. I can feel Hikaru's presence here in Cephiro." Lantis said back.  
"Sit down and stop it. You're gonna make me miss Fuu again." Ferio muttered.  
Lantis ran off towards Hikaru's direction.  
"Hey wait a minute!!!" Ferio ran after him.  
  
"Mokona!!! Exactly where are you leading us to?" Hikaru asked.  
"Puu puu!"  
"Puu...puu?" Question marks started popping up around Hikaru's head.  
"Puu puu!!!" Mokona kept on going.  
  
Lantis and Ferio were running down the same hall, towards the magic knights.  
"Lantis!!! You really are losing it now!" Ferio said angrilly.  
"I'm not losing it. I truly sense Hikaru. I'm pretty sure Fuu and Umi are with her too." Lantis said.  
Ferio didn't reply.  
Just then, Mokona came up and hopped into Lantis's arms.  
"Mokona?" Lantis wondered. Mokona was happier than usual. "Are they really here?"  
"Puu puu!!!" Mokona nodded.  
"Mokona!!! Where'd you go???" Hikaru screamed down the hall.  
"Mokona-san?"  
"Mokona!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Hikaru/Fuu!" Lantis and Ferio said.  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu came into view.  
  
"What else would 'they' mean?" Clef replied.  
"You mean the magic knights?" Sierra asked.  
Clef nodded. "They wished to see Lantis and Ferio, and Lantis and Ferio wished to see them."  
  
"Lantis!!!" Hikaru ran into his arms. Mokona jumped out of the way.  
"Ferio." Fuu walked up to him.  
"Fuu." Ferio pulled her into a gentle embrace.  
Umi stood aside holding Mokona.  
"I missed you so much, Lantis." Hikaru said through tears.  
"I missed you too," he replied, wiping away Hikaru's tears, "I'm glad you're back."  
Hikaru hugged him tighter.  
"Ferio, I couldn't help but worry about you back on Earth. I missed you so much." Fuu said as she  
started crying.  
Ferio gently wiped her tears away, "But I'm here now. There's no need to cry. You look much cuter  
with a smile on your face."  
Fuu blushed.  
"AHEM! I didn't want to interrupt, but how did we get to Cephiro again?" Umi asked.  
"Puu puu!" Mokona hopped down again.  
"Mokona!!! Where are you going again?" Umi screamed at it.  
"Puu puu!" Mokona replied.  
They chased after Mokona.  
  
"I'll go and welcome them." Sierra said.  
"There's no need for that, they're coming here." Clef replied. He opened the door, revealing Hikaru,  
Lantis, Fuu, Ferio, Umi, and Mokona.  
Hikaru smiled, "Presea! Clef!" She ran up and hugged Sierra.  
"Hikaru" Sierra smiled.  
"It's nice to see you again, Presea-san, Clef-san." Fuu said, bowing respectively.  
Umi hesitated before saying anything. "Clef, Presea, I'm glad you're both safe." She said with a small  
smile.  
Clef smiled and nodded back.  
Sierra's smile faded. "Hikaru, I think you need to know something. I think all you girls need to  
know something..." Sierra looked at Clef questioningly. Clef nodded back.  
"What is it, Presea?" Hikaru asked.  
"Hikaru, I'm not Presea. I'm her sister, Sierra."  
  
[commercial break]  
  
"Si-er-ra?" Hikaru replied in wonder.  
Fuu looked at Ferio questioningly, "Did you know?"  
Ferio nodded. "She told us after you three returned to your world."  
"Does that mean that Presea is still..." Umi asked.  
"Yes, Presea was not ressurected. Unfortunately, even Emeraude's prayers could not restore lives   
that were lost in the legendary battle." Clef said with a tone of sadness in his voice.  
"I'm sorry I kept that a secret from you." Sierra said to Hikaru.  
Hikaru shook her head. "You kept that a secret from us in order to make us happy. There is no need  
to apologize."  
There was a deafening silence.  
"Well, have you seen the others?" Clef asked.  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu all shook their heads.  
"I'll call them here then."  
  
"Ascot, daijoubu?" Caldina asked.  
"I'm fine. Just thinking about what Ferio said to me." Ascot replied.  
"Caldina, Ascot, Lafarga, come to my room immediately." Clef's voice went through their heads.  
"What's the matter Clef?" Caldina asked.  
"Nothing, just come to my room!" Clef replied.  
"Alright then." Caldina said shrugging.  
  
"They should be here shortly." Clef finally said.  
"So, how has Cephiro been all this time?" Umi asked.  
Clef waved his staff towards the ceiling, and it showed what Cephiro looked like.  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu gawked at the sight.  
"It's beautiful..." Hikaru said.  
"It is truly beautiful..." Fuu said.  
"Not as beautiful as you." Ferio whispered in her ear. Fuu blushed.  
The door opened.  
"Missies!!!!" Caldina ran over to them and hugged all three at the same time.  
"Caldina!" Hikaru said smiling.  
Lafarga walked over to them.  
"Lafarga-san!" Fuu said.  
Lafarga smiled and nodded.  
Ascot didn't move.   
"Umi..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: So how was this chapter :D? I need reviews!!! Next chapter will be up soon!  
  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW!!!!!  



	3. A Broken Heart

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 2: A broken heart  
  
Purin-chan: Konnichiwa again! I thank you for NOT reviewing my story (sarcasm). Well here's  
the second chapter. For some reason I have a feeling this ficcie will turn out to be quite a   
long one...  
  
Disclaimer: """"""  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Umi..." Ascot whispered under his breath as he walked over to her.  
Umi saw him. "Konnichiwa, Ascot!" She said happily.  
Ascot blushed. Caldina nudged him in the ribs, then moved away before he could choke her to death.  
"Konnichiwa..." Ascot said shyly.  
There was silence as everyone looked at Ascot.  
"Well then, shall I show you to your rooms?" Ferio asked the girls.  
"Ok." Hikaru said.  
All three followed Ferio to their rooms.  
"Ascot, do you still have feelings for her?" Caldina whispered in his ear.  
Ascot nodded hesitantly.  
"Oh dear..."  
  
"So how have you all been on...Earth was it?" Ferio asked.  
"Fine, we've missed Cephiro a lot though..." Umi replied.  
Hikaru and Fuu nodded in agreement.  
"I see...so that's what brought you back here." Ferio said.  
"Our wish to come back to Cephiro brought us back?" Hikaru asked.  
Ferio nodded, "In fact, Lantis and I wished for you to come back as well." He said.  
"Why did you wish that?" Fuu asked.  
"Because...we're both in love with girls from another world." Ferio replied with that smile of his.  
Fuu blushed. Hikaru tried to hide a smile. Umi walked on with her head down.  
"Well, here are the three rooms you can use." Ferio gestured his hands towards the rooms. "I'll leave  
you to choose your rooms." Ferio walked off.  
"I'll sleep here!" Hikaru ran into the first room on the left side.  
"I suppose I'll use this room." Fuu went into the first room on the right side.  
Umi didn't move. "Both Hikaru and Fuu have someone they care about...and someone that cares about  
them...but who do I have?"  
  
Caldina was chasing Ascot down the hallway.  
"Matte! Ascot! You're not crying are ya?" She asked.  
Ascot turned around, bangs fully covering his eyes, "No, why would I be crying?"  
Caldina put her hands on her hips, "Umi."  
"A-anou..." Ascot turned away.  
"What's wrong, Ascot?"  
"I don't know, it's not like she's rejected me or anything...yet." Ascot said.  
"Ascot..."  
  
Clef was wondering why the magic knights were once again brought to Cephiro.  
The door opened.  
"Umi? Is there something the matter?" he asked.  
"M...may I come in?" she asked.  
Clef nodded and created a chair using his magic.  
"A-arigatou..."  
"Umi, what's on your mind?" Clef asked.  
"A-anou..." Umi hesitated, "I need to...tell you...something..."  
"What is it?"  
"I meant to tell you before I went back to my own world but..." Umi dropped her head, "I...I...  
s-suki..."  
  
Ascot lay in his bed awake.  
"My feelings for her didn't change at all..." He rolled to his side.  
"She probably still doesn't understand, but I don't know how to tell her."  
  
[Flashback]  
"All my friends love you Umi." Ascot dropped his head, "and...I love you too."  
Umi stared for a little while, "I love you too Ascot, just like I love Caldina, Presea, and Ferio."  
[End Flashback]  
  
"It'll probably never change..."  
  
"Umi..." Clef started.  
"It's alright if you don't love me back. I...I just thought you needed to know..." Umi kept staring  
down.  
"Umi...I don't want to hurt you or anything but...I don't have any feelings for you. Sierra and I,  
we share feelings."  
Umi looked up at him, shocked.  
"Sierra took care of me after you went back to your world. You see, I was in a bad condition because  
I had put up a barrier around the entire castle during your battle with Debonair." Clef said, "We   
became closer and closer everyday..."  
Umi stood up, head down, "Well, thank you for telling me. Good night." Umi walked back to her room.  
"Umi...though I may not care for you...someone does..." Clef whispered.  
  
Ascot got out of bed, "I won't be getting any sleep tonight, I might as well take a walk around the   
castle." Ascot changed out of his pajamas into his normal clothes, except without the hat. He left  
the room and started down the hallway.  
  
Umi was running through the hallways sobbing, "I'm so stupid, I should've known that Clef would refuse  
me..." Umi thought to herself. "Baka, baka, baka..." Umi crashed into someone.  
"Ouch, sorry...Umi!?"  
Umi looked up, straight into the green eyes of Ascot. She quickly wiped away her tears and put on  
a smile she hoped looked real. "Hello Ascot. I'm sorry for running into you like this."  
"Umi, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" Ascot asked as he helped her up.  
"Why do you think I would be crying?" Umi said with a small hint of pain in her voice.  
"Umi...is something the matter that you can tell me about?" Ascot asked gently.  
Umi looked up at him with teary eyes.  
"Ascot...gomennasai!" She fell into his arms.  
"Umi?"  
"I'm sorry I've been so mean to you! I'm sorry I didn't notice how much you cared..." Umi cried into  
his shirt.  
"Umi..." Ascot hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: My chapters are short but they end at good parts ne? Ohohohoho! Err...dictionary  
time!  
  
Translations:  
Konnichiwa - Hello  
Matte - Wait  
Anou - Err.../Umm...  
Arigatou - Thank you  
Suki - basically means to love but in this case, I love you  
Baka - uhh do we need an explanation for this? It translates into stupid/idiot/etc.  
Gomennasai - I'm sorry  
  
Purin-chan: Next chapter up soon! I'll need to think about what to write about while I'm trying  
to fall asleep!!! It is officially 11:32PM!!! X_X;;;;;. I can only write at night. All my ficcies  
were written at night O_O; Or at least started at night. Oyasumi, minna-san!  
  
P.S. The next chapter will probably be Hikaru x Lantis or Fuu x Ferio. Enough Umi x Ascot for   
now ne? ^_^;.  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Hikaru's Dream

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 3: Hikaru's Dream  
  
Purin-chan: So how do you like my story so far? Well here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really need to know this again?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm so glad to be back in Cephiro," Hikaru said while putting on her pajamas, "especially since I  
get to be with Lantis again." Hikaru giggled. "I'm tired though. I'll catch up with Lantis tomorrow  
when I wake up." Hikaru yawned as she jumped in bed.  
  
Fuu stared at her reflection in the mirror. "I must be lucky to have someone like Ferio to love me  
like that. Really, I do not see what he can see in me. I'm just your normal everyday average school  
girl...with super powers." Fuu giggled softly as she put her glasses on the table beside her  
bed and went to sleep.  
  
"I'm really really sorry..."  
"Umi, you have no reason to be sorry." Ascot told her as he gently wiped her tears away.  
"But I refused you for someone who refused me..." she wept back.  
"Umi..." Ascot embraced her again.  
"Arigatou...Ascot"  
  
[In Hikaru's dream]  
"Eeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaagggggggglllllllleeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!" Hikaru screamed as Eagle was killed by Debonair.  
"DE-BO-NAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hikaru turned to Debonair in anger with tears in her eyes.  
'not again...'  
The three mashins combined into one.  
'not this again...'  
It flew towards Debonair, only to be stopped by Nova.  
'Eagle...'  
"I won't let you get away! Magic knights!" Nova attacked them with her spinning tops.  
'you risked your life for us...'  
The combined mashin grabbed Regalia's hands and crushed them.  
'I'm really sorry...I couldn't save your life either...'  
Nova's scream. Then the picture went all black. Hikaru appeared in the middle of the vast nothingness.  
"Where am I? This isn't a part of that memory." Hikaru said while wandering around.  
"Konn'chiwa."  
Hikaru turned around, "Eagle???"  
[Out of Hikaru's dream]  
  
"Should I walk you to your room?" Ascot asked Umi.  
"No I'm fine. Thank you again." Umi smiled.  
Ascot smiled back, "Anytime."   
Umi headed back to her room wiping away her tears again. Ascot took one last look at Umi, and went   
back to his.  
  
[Back in Hikaru's dream]  
"Eagle!!! You're alive!" Hikaru ran up and hugged him.  
"Hikaru, it's nice to see you again." Eagle replied smiling. Eagle was wearing clothes similar to  
his black clothes he wore when he was captured, except now they were white.  
"But how did you get here? For that matter, how did I get here?" Hikaru asked.  
"This is your dream world Hikaru. Ghosts can only talk to the living through their dreams." Eagle said.  
"So you're really not Eagle?" Hikaru backed away.  
"I am Eagle. Just a ghost. I came into your dream." Eagle said to her, sad that Hikaru had gotten out  
of the embrace.  
"I think I understand..." she said.  
Eagle smiled, "However, ghosts can only wander around in the world of the living only if they still  
have some unfinished business to take care of."  
"Unfinished business?" Hikaru wondered.  
Eagle nodded. "In my case, I didn't tell somebody something they needed to know."  
"Like what?"  
Eagle smiled again, "How I felt about her."  
The black faded and the fountain where Mokona led Hikaru to Lantis appeared.  
"Do you remember this place?" Eagle asked.  
Hikaru nodded, "This is where Lantis gave me his pendant..." Hikaru took a moment to take the pendant  
out.  
Eagle held out his hand. Instead of a bird, a fairy-type creature came out and landed on his finger.  
The fairy was simply a glowing sphere with wings. Several more came out then.  
"Are those..."   
"Yes, these are people who have passed away and have finished their unfinished business." Eagle said.  
"So that means that I can see you here when I come here?" Hikaru asked.  
Eagle nodded, "But first, I must settle my unfinished business."  
"And what's that?" Hikaru asked looking at the fairies.  
Eagle smiled. He walked over to Hikaru and bent over to whisper in her ear, "Aishteru."  
Hikaru gasped and her eyes widened with shock. "D-demo..."  
"That's why I want you to be happy. Stay with Lantis, and be happy." Eagle said smiling.  
"Eagle?"  
Eagle started to disappear.  
"Eagle!?"  
  
"Eagle!!!" Hikaru screamed as she woke up. She looked at the clock.  
9:00  
"Is 9:00 in Cephiro the same as 9:00 our time?" She wondered. Hikaru changed out of her pajamas,  
into her normal clothes. "I wonder where Lantis is..." Just then, Hikaru remembered the fountain.  
She left her room and walked towards that direction.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Umi-san. Ohayo Ferio. Have either of you seen Hikaru this morning?" Fuu asked.  
"No I haven't" Umi replied. She noticed that Fuu had been informal with Ferio, but had a lack of sleep  
because of last night and didn't have the energy to tease her about it.  
"I haven't either. I haven't seen Lantis either this morning. You don't suppose they..." Ferio said.  
"Ferio! Don't suggest such things!" Fuu replied.  
  
Hikaru arrived at the water fountain. Lantis was sitting on the other side of the fountain, as usual.  
"Lantis!!" Hikaru ran over to him, "Ohayo!"  
Lantis smiled one of his rare smiles. "How is my Hikaru today?"   
Hikaru giggled at the "my". Then she remembered what happened in her dream.  
'These are the people who have passed away and have finished their unfinished business'  
Hikaru held her hands in a cup-like fashion. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Lantis wondered  
what she was doing. Soon, a small golden ball of light appeared in her hands, the same color as Eagle's  
eyes. Hikaru smiled.  
"Hikaru...what is that?" Lantis asked, walking over to her.  
"Eagle, Eagle is watching and protecting our relationship." Hikaru said smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: So how was it? I hope it was good, because I came up with this while I was trying to  
fall asleep, and actually bothered to get back out of bed and type it. In fact, it's 1:46AM right  
now. Poor Eagle ; _ ;. I cried so much when he died.  
  
Translations:  
Arigatou - Thank you  
Konn'chiwa - Konnichiwa - hello  
Aishteru - I love you  
Demo - but  
Ohayo - good morning  
  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Romance in the Garden

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 4: Romance in the Garden  
  
Purin-chan: Fuu and Ferio time :D? I dunno, this ficcie is writing itself. By that I mean that I'm  
writing whatever comes to mind, not what I want it to be like. I'll try to make it Fuu x Ferioish.  
  
Disclaimer: bla bla bla...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone sat down at the breakfast table, except for two empty seats.  
"Now seriously, it can't be a coincidence that BOTH Lantis AND Hikaru are gone at the SAME time..."  
Ferio said.  
Caldina choked on her food. Ascot patted her back to help her swallow.  
Lantis and Hikaru came through the doorway.  
"Hikaru! Where have you been?" Umi asked.  
"With Lantis at the fountain." Hikaru replied.  
"I TOLD you that they were doing something," Ferio whispered into Fuu's ear.  
Fuu nearly choked on her food. Ferio laughed silently at her. Hikaru and Lantis took a seat beside  
each other.  
"So what were you two DOing?" Umi asked with a sly look.  
Caldina choked again. Ascot gave her a glass of water, which she gulped down.  
"I was just talking to him, why?" Hikaru asked. Lantis kept the same unemotional face on.  
"Oh. We were just wondering why you were so late." Umi said sitting back into her chair.  
Hikaru started getting question marks around her. Lantis coughed.  
"I think I'll excuse myself now," Fuu said standing up.  
"You gonna eat that?" Ferio asked pointing at the apple.   
Fuu shook her head and walked off. Ferio took the apple and ate it in three bites, then followed  
Fuu out.  
Everyone was silent, except for Umi and Caldina, who were trying all they could to suppress their  
laughter.  
  
"Fuu! Fuu!!!" Ferio yelled after her.  
She turned around, "Ferio? Why aren't you finishing your breakfast with the others?" She asked.  
"Oh, I...thought I might walk you around the castle is all." He said while he put his arms around her.  
"Ferio?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What do you love me for?" Fuu asked.  
Ferio stood back, shocked she had asked that question. He hesitated before answering. "Fuu, if   
I knew then it wouldn't be true love now would it?"  
Fuu paused. "I suppose you're right," she said smiling.  
Ferio grabbed her hand. "Come on, I wanna show you something," he said, leading her forward.  
Fuu blushed, "Alright..."  
  
Umi was turning red from laughter. Caldina had tears running down her face from laughing so much.  
"Really...I don't understand those two sometimes..." Ascot said sweatdropping.  
Hikaru was sweatdropping. Mokona bounced around the two happily. Lafarga and Lantis each leaned  
against different corners, ignoring the entire situation. Clef and Sierra had gone back to Clef's  
room.  
"I wonder why those two went off in the SAME direction ALONE." Umi said laughing.  
"Yeah. I wonder why Ferio finished the apple in THREE bites!" Caldina said. At this, Umi and Caldina  
laughed harder. Ascot and Hikaru sweatdropped more. Lafarga coughed. Lantis went to sleep.  
  
Ferio led Fuu to the garden. It was full of colorful flowers and birds.  
"It's beautiful," Fuu gasped.  
"Not as beautiful as you." Ferio said winking at the now blushing Fuu.  
"You even look cute while blushing," Ferio said. Fuu turned a deep shade of red. Ferio laughed and   
hugged her. "I'm glad you came back to Cephiro."  
"I'm glad to be in Cephiro." Fuu replied. Her face went back to its usual color.  
Ferio kissed the top of her head. She blushed again.  
  
Umi and Caldina finally stopped laughing.  
"I don't get it. What's so odd about them walking off in the same direction alone?" Hikaru asked.  
Ascot sweatdropped, "Oh nothing. They just had a laughing fit is all."  
"Yeah, it was just a laughing fit Hikaru," Umi said smiling.  
"I'm going to go check on...err...the garden," Caldina said walking off in the same direction.  
"I'll help!" Umi said following her.  
Ascot sweatdropped.  
"Wait for me!" Hikaru ran after them.  
Lafarga followed after that. Lantis woke up and looked around for Hikaru.  
"Where did Hikaru go?" Lantis asked Ascot. Ascot pointed in the direction everyone else went.  
Lantis followed.  
Ascot was left alone. "I will NOT spy on them...I will NOT spy on them........HEY WAIT!!!!" Ascot  
yelled after them as he ran off in the same direction.  
  
Ferio kissed her cheek. Fuu blushed harder.   
"You're even fun to kiss," he said grinning widely. Fuu was a deep shade of red now.  
Nearby in the bushes...  
"I hope I didn't miss anything..." Caldina said peeking on them.  
Umi walked up, "So where are they?"  
"Shhhhh!!!" Caldina pointed in their direction.  
"I don't get it!!!!" Hikaru said loudly.  
"SHHHHHHHH!!!!" Both Umi and Caldina clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Do you hear something Ferio?" Fuu asked.  
"Just your imagination," Ferio kissed her other cheek.  
  
Lafarga waited outside the doorway on one side. Lantis took the other side.  
"You know you shouldn't be..." Ascot's mouth was clamped shut by Umi and Caldina.   
"SHHHHHHHHH" They pointed at Fuu and Ferio.  
  
"I think someone's watching us..." Fuu said.  
"Let's give them something to watch then," Ferio said as he brushed his lips softly against hers.  
Fuu turned an even deeper shade of red. She literally melted into his arms. He smiled against  
her lips.  
  
Umi and Caldina were doing all they could to keep from laughing. Hikaru was staring wide-eyed. Ascot  
kept pacing back and forth muttering, "We shouldn't be doing this...this isn't right..." and looking  
up from time to time to see what was happening between Fuu and Ferio.  
  
Fuu tried to push away from Ferio to check and make sure no one was watching, but he refused to let  
her go.  
  
"What are they doing?" Hikaru asked in a whisper.  
Ascot sweatdropped, "Forget it."  
Lantis came up and wrapped his arms around Hikaru. Hikaru snuggled into his embrace.  
"This is too much..." Ascot looked back from Hikaru and Lantis to Fuu and Ferio, and back to Hikaru  
and Lantis. Lafarga then walked up to Caldina. Caldina leaned against him lovingly and smiled at  
Ascot.  
"That's not funny." Ascot said glaring at Caldina. He then looked at Umi who was staring through the  
bushes at Fuu and Ferio.  
  
Ferio finally released Fuu. He had a huge grin on his face. Fuu was still blushing.  
"Fuu, you..." Ferio began.  
Umi, Ascot, Caldina, Lafarga, Hikaru, and Lantis all fell out of the bush.  
Fuu blushed and buried her face into Ferio's shirt. She muttered, "I TOLD you someone was watching  
us..."  
"Uhh...hi Fuu..." Umi said sweatdropping.  
"Konnichiwa, Ferio..." Caldina said sweatdropping also.  
Ferio glared at them.  
"I take that as a...get away before I kill ya kinda thing..." Caldina said standing up.  
Ascot whispered in Umi's ear, "Run." Umi, Ascot, and Caldina ran out of the room. Lafarga walked after  
them. Lantis escorted the "unknowing" Hikaru out of the room.  
"I'll kill them later, but first..." Ferio kissed Fuu again. Fuu blushed AGAIN.  
  
Caldina stopped to rest, "You just HAD to trip over that vine didn't ya Ascot?"  
"G-gomen," he put up his hands defensively.  
Umi giggled. "Actually I kinda enjoyed having Ascot on top of me... Wait a minute...I love Clef...  
don't I?" she thought to herself.  
Lafarga walked up, "Was that what you were trying to do?" he asked.  
"No it wasn't. Ascot here had to fall onto Umi like that." Caldina said as she pinched his cheeks.  
Ascot blushed, "Gomen, Umi."  
"That's alright Ascot, I'm sure you didn't mean to do it," she said smiling.  
"Or did you? Good going Ascot!" Caldina whispered into his ear.  
"Caldina!" he clamped a hand over her mouth and the other around her neck.  
Umi giggled again.  
"Umi-chan!!!" Hikaru yelled after her.  
"Hi Hikaru!" Umi waved.  
Lantis was walking along beside Hikaru.  
"Congratulations on your first time spying, Hikaru!" Umi said sarcastically.   
"Honto? I was...spy...spying???!!!" Hikaru said happily.  
Ascot sweatdropped, "Does she even know what that means?"  
Caldina squirmed out of his grip.  
"I thought I was gonna die." Caldina gasped with her hands clenched into fists.  
"G-gomen..."  
"Well, it's almost time for dinner. Let's go!" Hikaru said as she started walking down the hall.  
"Uhh Hikaru?" Caldina said.  
"Hmm?"  
"The dining room is that way." Caldina pointed in the opposite direction.  
"Oh," Hikaru sweatdropped, "I knew that."  
Everyone sweatdropped as Hikaru went the wrong way again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: Ohohoho! So how was this chappie? good? bad? Reviews please! 


	6. A Fancy Ball

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 5: A Fancy Ball  
  
Purin-chan: Ohohoho! How is my (possibly going to be long) series so far? That title is just too  
plain. One day if I ever come up with a better one than "A Ball", I'll change it. Well on to the   
chappie :D.  
  
Disclaimer: .......................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You really shouldn't be spying on your brother like that," a deep voice said.  
"Oh really? And this coming from the person who was spying on HIS brother just yesterday?" a girl  
with long, wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes replied.  
"I wasn't SPYing on him, I was CHECKing on him," he said, looking up at the clouds.  
"Yeah, sure, right," she said as she went back to looking through a cloud portal.  
  
"I would like to propose a toast," Ferio said standing up.  
"Would you like butter on that?" Hikaru asked.  
Everyone else at the table sweatdropped.  
Ferio cleared his throat, "For the return of the magic knights."  
Everyone else lifted their cups. Hikaru realized what everyone was doing and lifted her cup in the  
same fashion a few seconds after everyone else.  
Ferio sat back down and continued his dinner. As did everyone else. Hikaru was a few seconds late   
again.  
"There will be a ball tomorrow evening. I hope everyone will be able to attend." Ferio said.  
  
"A ball? But I don't have anything to wear!" Umi whined.  
"I have nothing to wear either." Fuu said.  
"Neither do I. Hey I have an idea! Let's go shopping tomorrow!" Hikaru said happily.  
"Good idea! But, where do they sell dresses here in Cephiro?" Umi asked.  
"And besides, we do not own any of Cephiro's money." Fuu said.  
"Oh...yeah..." Hikaru said as her hopes disappeared.  
Umi saw Hikaru's sad expression, "Hey, why don't we go ask Caldina where to get dresses for the   
ball."  
Hikaru and Fuu nodded.  
  
"Your will."  
"Our will?"  
"Have you forgotten? Will is everything here in Cephiro," Caldina said to the three girls standing  
in front of her, "If you wish for a dress with all your heart, you will get one."  
"We didn't forget...we just didn't remember right away." Umi said sweatdropping.  
"Yeah? Well, try it out now. Wish for whatever dress ya like." Caldina said.  
"Do you have a dress, Caldina-san?" Fuu asked.  
"Do I have a dress? Of course I do! I've got many dresses!" Caldina said laughing. She walked  
off towards her room.  
"So we use our will to create dresses for the ball?" Hikaru asked.  
"That's what Caldina said." Umi said.  
"We should try it now." Fuu said.  
All three girls closed their eyes and concentrated on images of their dresses.  
  
The next day...  
  
Lantis was out sleeping against a tree. Lafarga came up to him.  
"Do you plan on sleeping out here until the ball tonight?" Lafarga asked him.  
Lantis didn't reply.  
"I take that as a yes," Lafarga walked off.  
  
"I'll just keep this here until tonight," Hikaru said as she put her dress on her bed. She left her  
room in search of Lantis. She found him leaning against the tree outside the castle.  
Lantis seemed to be asleep. Hikaru walked over and sat down beside him. She leaned her head on his  
shoulder.  
"Hikaru..." Lantis whispered in his sleep.  
Hikaru giggled and lay her head down in his lap. She fell asleep in this position.  
  
Umi sat down on her bed with her dress in her arms.  
"I don't have anyone to dance with tonight," she thought, "well, maybe Ascot will dance with me."  
Umi giggled at the thought. She then realized what she had just thought of.  
"Is that possible? Is it possible that I am starting to...like Ascot?" she wondered.  
  
Sierra finished creating her dress for the ball.  
"I hope Clef likes this one," she said smiling.  
  
"Should I wear this one? Nah, that's what I wore last time. How 'bout this one?" Caldina said to  
herself as she was going through her wardrobe with all the dresses she had made for the past balls.  
"I think this one is nice."  
"I think so too...huh?" Caldina turned around, "Lafarga!!! You're not supposed to see what I'm  
wearing until the ball tonight!" she said smiling.  
"I was just checking up on you. I'm going to go see Clef now," he said.  
"Hold on a minute!" Caldina threw her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. "Ok, you   
can go now."  
  
Clef was doing his daily inspection of Cephiro from his room. He was using the ceiling as the  
screen of course.  
The door opened.  
"What is it, Lafarga?"  
"I just came to check on you, doshi."  
"I'm fine."  
"Ok then, I shall be leaving now." Lafarga walked off towards Ferio's room.  
  
Fuu sat down on her bed. "I wonder what Ferio will be wearing..." she thought. "Oh, of course he'll  
be wearing his prince costume," she thought to herself giggling. "I hope he likes this dress, I  
focused all my will on him to create it."  
  
Lafarga entered Ferio's room.  
"Hey, you think this crown looks crappy on me?" Ferio asked him.  
"No, it looks fine."  
"Well of course you'd say that. I want an honest opinion now," Ferio said as he spun around to look  
at Lafarga.  
"Seriously, it looks fine."  
"Whatever." Ferio took the crown off. "You should be getting ready for the ball too. It starts in   
less than two hours."  
"I probably won't wear anything different."  
Ferio sighed.  
  
"Fuu, can you help me get this zipper up?" Umi asked her while trying to fumble with her zipper.  
Fuu came over and zipped it up for her.  
"Arigatou." Umi said as she picked up the hair brush.  
"Your welcome, Umi-san." Fuu continued to get ready for the ball.  
  
Lantis woke up. He was about to stand up, but saw Hikaru sleeping with her head in his lap. Instead,  
he picked her up and carried her to the castle.  
  
"Does this necklace make me look weird?" Umi asked Fuu.  
"It looks beautiful, Umi-san."  
"Why thank you, Fuu. Hey where's Hikaru?" Umi asked.  
"I don't know, I haven't seen her since we made our dresses," Fuu replied.  
That was when Umi noticed the necklace Fuu was wearing.  
"Fuu! Where did you get that?! It's gorgeous!" Umi said gawking over the jade necklace.  
Fuu smiled, "Ferio gave it to me."  
"Oh, I see. No wonder it's so pretty." Umi winked at Fuu.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in, it's unlocked." Umi said while fastening a sapphire earring on.  
Lantis walked through the door carrying a sleeping Hikaru. He stared at the two girls.  
"Will Hikaru be as beautiful as you two are when she's done?" he asked.  
"She'll be prettier than us if we help her out." Umi replied.  
"Then I'll leave her to you." Lantis set her down on a chair where she woke up.  
Lantis left the room.  
Hikaru stretched. "Is it morning yet?" she muttered.  
Umi had Hikaru's dress in her arms. "I bet she focused her will on Lantis when she made this," Umi  
thought to herself.  
"Hikaru-san, there's only an hour left until the ball. We need to get you fixed up." Fuu said smiling.  
"Huh? Did I sleep that long???" Hikaru asked with a hint of worry in her voice.  
"Don't worry, we'll help you get ready." Umi said.  
  
"Geez, I wonder what's taking those girls so long." Ferio said waiting at the side of the ballroom.  
"Girls are girls, they always take forever trying to get ready for something," Ascot said.  
"Well the wait had better be worth it," Ferio muttered.  
Lantis walked up to the two. "How long have you been waiting here?" he asked.  
Both Ascot and Ferio looked up at him. "Ten minutes."  
"And they still haven't showed up." Ferio added. He said the word "still" as if he despised it with  
all his heart.  
"It'll be worth it," Lantis said looking over at the dancing couples.  
Ferio blinked at him. "How do you know?"  
Lantis shrugged. "Just a hunch."  
"Well it had better be, because if it's not..." Ferio was cut off by Ascot who was gawking in the  
direction of the doorway.  
"What's the matter?" Ferio looked over to the doorway to see the trio of beautiful girls. His jaw  
dropped.  
Lantis looked over too. He stared as if he had never seen such a magnificent sight ever before in  
his life. (Like he has ^^;)  
"They're gawking at us. Just like I said they would." Umi said trying to muffle a giggle.  
Fuu walked over to Ferio. "Try not to drool on me when we're dancing," she whispered in his ear.  
"Huh? Oh, oops." Ferio bowed.   
Fuu was wearing a long silky green dress, which stopped just short of her ankles, and hugged her  
in all the right places. Her sleeves were short, and she had small white gloves on. She had her   
hair in a loose green ribbon, which had a soft pink flower on it. The shade of pink went perfectly   
with the light shade of green of her outfit. She wore a golden tiara with a green jewel in front.  
Hikaru was about to run over to Lantis, but remembered what Umi had told her.  
  
[Flashback]  
"I've never worn a dress before..." Hikaru said as Umi and Fuu were helping her into her outfit.  
"Don't worry, there are just a few simple rules." Umi said.  
"Rules?"  
"First off, you can't run in a dress." Umi said as she tied Hikaru's hair up.  
"Second of all, you need to know how to curtsie." Umi said as she put a clip in Hikaru's hair.  
"Lastly, remember to act a bit more mature when you're in a formal dress." Umi said as she doused  
Hikaru in perfume.  
Hikaru coughed. "I think that's enough perfume Umi..."  
[End Flashback]  
  
Hikaru walked gracefully towards Lantis and curtsied. Lantis had his mouth open at this point.  
"Konbanwa! Lantis!" Hikaru said smiling. She was wearing a bright red velvet dress that went all   
the way down to her ankles. It had a beautiful design in diamonds on the front. Her sleeves were   
partly see-through, and hooked around her middle finger, princess-style. Umi had tied her hair up   
in a high ponytail, which was different than how she usually wore it. It was held up by a single pale  
pink ribbon. She also had a clip in her hair, which had a ruby rose on it. She wore a tiara similar  
to Fuu's, except it had a red jewel in the front.   
Lantis finally snapped out of it. He followed Ferio's example and bowed.  
  
Umi walked over to Ascot giggling. She was wearing a tight blue dress which too went down to her   
ankles. It was sleeveless, and seemed to shine everywhere. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun, which  
was held together by two sapphire sticks. She had tight white gloves, which stopped just short  
of her shoulders. She also wore a similar tiara with a blue jewel in front. (This is what happens  
when I watch too much Sailor Moon X_x;)  
Ascot started drooling. (But hey, who can blame him? Ohohoho!)  
"Ascot, you're drooling." She said to him.  
"Err..." Ascot bowed quickly and came up blushing. He was the only one of the three guys who was  
dressed differently. It was similar to a white tuxedo, except the back of his shirt went all the  
way down and stopped short of his ankles. He was not wearing a hat.  
  
Ferio was the first to say something.   
"Fuu, would you give me the pleasure of dancing with you?" he asked her holding his hand out and  
bowing yet again.  
"The pleasure's all mine." Fuu placed her hand in his and followed him out to the dance floor.  
Lantis was next.  
"Hikaru, would you like to dance?" Lantis said bowing and holding his hand out in the same fashion  
Ferio did.  
"Ummm...ok," Hikaru followed Fuu's example and Lantis led her out to the dance floor.  
Ascot was a little shy...  
"Umm...Umi?"  
"Yes, Ascot?"  
"Would you...uhh...like to...to dance?" Ascot stuttered.  
Umi smiled. "I'd be glad to." She followed Ascot out to the dance floor too.  
  
"Aren't those three couples just the most adorable you've ever seen?" Sierra asked Clef.  
Clef nodded.  
"I just hope the magic knights never have to go back. The boys are so dull without them."  
"I hope so too..." Clef said.  
  
"You're a great leader, Ferio," Fuu said smiling.  
"And a great leader needs a great partner to dance with.  
The music was a medium paced waltz. (Put on that Waltz of the Moon music FF8 fans *-*)  
  
"Um Lantis?"  
"Yes, Hikaru?"  
"I don't know how to waltz..." Hikaru was staring at Fuu and Ferio who were dancing together   
gracefully.  
"Don't worry, all you have to do is follow me. It's a three step dance so keep that in mind."  
Hikaru looked puzzled.  
"Just follow along the best you can."  
"Ok!"  
  
Umi and Ascot were dancing, not as gracefully as Fuu and Ferio, but very well indeed.  
"You're a great leader Ascot!" Umi said smiling.  
Her smile made Ascot blush harder. "Uhh...err..."  
Umi giggled. She saw Sierra and Clef watching them from the side.  
"Ascot, can you excuse me for a moment?" she asked him.  
"Uhh...sure..." Ascot said still blushing.  
Umi walked off towards them. Ascot took this chance to get his face back to its normal color.  
"Why aren't you two dancing?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.  
"Uhh...why would we be?" Sierra asked slightly blushing.  
"Aww, come on." Umi shoved them both out to the dance floor.  
"Hey wait!" Clef started.  
"Geez, you two act like you've never danced together."  
"Well err...we haven't..." Sierra said sweatdropping.  
"Oh...well this will be your first time then! Get out there!" Umi shoved them both out.  
Clef hesitated.  
"You know how to waltz right?" Sierra asked.  
"Of course I do."  
"Well I guess we have to. Umi will never go away if we don't."  
Umi was standing aside waiting for them to do something.  
Clef sighed. He put one hand on Sierra's hip and the other out to grasp her hand. He led her around  
the waltz floor.  
Umi smiled. "Well I did my good deed for the day." She walked back over to Ascot to continue the  
dance.  
  
Lantis was leading Hikaru around the dance floor. Hikaru wasn't doing so well.  
"Three steps, remember?" Lantis asked her.  
"Oh yeah." Hikaru sweatdropped.  
"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3," Hikaru thought in her mind.  
  
"I never knew Hikaru-san could dance," Fuu said to Ferio.  
"If she couldn't, then her will is allowing her to right now," he said to her. "She is the pillar  
after all. She's got the strongest will in all of Cephiro."  
"Was the pillar. I guess you're right though." Fuu smiled as she put her head down on his shoulder.  
  
"I never knew Hikaru could dance," Umi said looking in Hikaru and Lantis's direction.  
(eek! *changes the song back to Waltz of the Moon on her Winamp player* no I don't want to listen to   
Eyes on Me just now...I'm saving that for later *wink wink*)  
Ascot was still blushing.  
"It must be her will. She was the pillar of Cephiro after all." Umi said as she looked back at  
Ascot, smiling.  
Ascot blushed harder. He dropped his head in order to hide his blush from Umi. He nodded in response.  
"I know you're blushing," she whispered in his ear.  
His ears turned red with embarassment.  
Umi giggled.  
  
"You're dancing," Lantis said to the now happy Hikaru.  
"I know! It's really easy after all!" Hikaru said smiling.  
Lantis smiled (one of his rare smiles) back.  
  
"Are you tired of dancing yet?" Ferio asked Fuu.  
"I don't mind. Are you?" Fuu asked smiling up at Ferio.  
"She's so beautiful..." Ferio thought to himself.  
"Are you thinking odd things about me again?" Fuu asked.  
"Errrrrr.....no, why would I be?" Ferio asked innocently.  
"You always do."  
Ferio sighed. "Alright, alright I give! I'm tired of dancing. Is there anything else you want to do?"  
Ferio asked her.  
"Whatever you want to do is fine." Fuu rested her head on his shoulder again.  
  
Hikaru looked around.  
"What's wrong?" Lantis asked her.  
"I'm a bit thirsty. Do they have any punch or something here?" Hikaru asked.  
Lantis nodded and led her towards the punch.  
  
Near the punch bowl...  
"My, this party is really awesome isn't it Geo?" Zazu said as he gulped down another shot of champagne.  
Geo looked around the dance floor. "Hey look! It's Hikaru and Lantis!" he said pointing at them.  
"Huh? What *hic* are you and *hic* ant is?" Zazu asked looking drunk.  
Geo sweatdropped. "You had too much alchohol again."  
"No I didn't." Zazu drank another shot, much to Geo's disgust.  
  
Hikaru walked over to the punch bowl and helped herself to a cup.  
"Hikaru! Lantis!" Geo waved at them.  
Hikaru looked up. "Geo! And Zazu too!" she said happily. Lantis followed her over to Geo and Zazu.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked them with a smile on her face.  
"It really is you! I hardly recognized you in a dress and your hair up like that!" Geo said.  
"*hic* huh? What's going on?" Zazu asked drunkily.  
Geo sweatdropped again. He cleared his throat. "We got an invitation to the ball from Ferio. You'll  
have to ask him why we were invited."  
"I don't know why we were invited, but I'm sure *hic* happy we did get invited!" Zazu said as he  
gulped down another shot of champagne.  
Hikaru and Geo sweatdropped.  
  
Umi noticed two very familiar people out of the corner of her eye.  
"Tarta! Tatra!" Umi said walking over to them. Ascot followed slowly.  
"Umi?" Tarta wondered.  
"I've missed you two!" Umi said hugging Tarta, then Tatra.  
"It is Umi! You look so different in that!" Tarta said.  
"You don't like it?" Umi asked a bit disappointed.  
"Of course I do! It makes you look prettier than you already are! Your partner here must be  
really glad!" Tarta said looking over at the now completely red Ascot.  
"So, how have you been Umi?" Tatra asked.  
"Fine, I came back to Cephiro not too long ago."  
"That's nice." Tatra clapped her hands together happily. "Why don't we have tea together sometime  
again?"  
Tarta and Umi sweatdropped. "Uh, sure Tatra!" Umi said smiling.  
  
As Ferio was leading Fuu out the doors, she saw two familiar figures.  
"Aska-san!" Fuu said stopping Ferio.  
Aska turned around. Sang Yung poured the punch into the cup and it overflowed as he looked over to  
where the voice had come from.  
"Fuu!" Aska ran over to her. Fuu bent down and hugged Aska.  
"I thought you would be here! That's why Sang Yung and I came," Aska said smiling.  
"Well, I sure am glad to see you here Aska-san," Fuu said smiling back.  
"Aska, here's your punch." Sang Yung said handing her a new cup.  
"Arigatou, Sang Yung," she said smiling at him.  
Fuu smiled again. "I see that he doesn't call you by 'Aska-sama' anymore."  
"No he doesn't. I insisted that he call me Aska. It took a while, but he finally got used to it."  
Ferio cleared his throat.  
"I'm sorry Aska-san but I have to leave now," Fuu said.  
"That's alright. We still will have tea together sometime won't we?" Aska asked her.  
Fuu smiled. "Of course we will!"  
"Then I'll look forward to that time." Aska said smiling back.  
  
"Well we have to be going. Lantis said that he wanted to show me something," Hikaru said smiling at  
Geo and Zazu, who was 100% drunk at this point. "Please take care of Zazu. I don't think he'll be  
standing for a while," Hikaru said sweatdropping at Zazu who was sitting on the ground with a deep  
pink face.  
"Of course I will. Have a nice night you two," Geo said bowing.  
Lantis took her hand and led her out the doorway.  
"Look at all the pretty birdies...*hic*" Zazu muttered.  
  
"Hey look! There go Lantis and Hikaru! I wonder what they're up to," Umi said as a sly grin crossed  
her face.  
"Um...Umi?"  
"Yes, Ascot?"  
"You're not going to spy on them are you?" he asked her.  
"Who said I was spying them? I'm simply going to same direction." Umi grabbed his hand and walked  
after Lantis and Hikaru.  
"Hey wait a minute! I don't want to get involved in this!" Ascot said trying to release his hand  
from Umi's.  
Umi turned around and placed a soft kiss on Ascot's cheek. "Please???" she asked with pleading  
eyes.  
Ascot was a deeper shade of red now. "Uhh...err...ok..."  
"Arigatou, Ascot."  
  
Fuu and Ferio arrived at the garden. They sat down on the edge of the fountain.  
(Ok, NOW it's time for Eyes on Me...*puts that music on* Hey let's turn this into a songfic! not)  
"This place is a lot prettier at night," Fuu said looking up at the stars through the glass ceiling.  
Ferio wrapped his arms around her.  
"Ferio..."  
"Shh..." Ferio said burying his face in her hair.  
  
Lantis led Hikaru into the garden.  
"Do you remember?" Lantis asked her.  
Hikaru nodded. He led her over to the fountain and took a seat on the opposite side of Fuu and Ferio.  
The fountain started to glow faintly.  
  
Fuu looked down into the water. She saw small spheres of light in it. Fuu smiled. Ferio moved his  
face to Fuu's neck.  
"Ferio, don't," she pushed him away gently.  
Ferio looked disappointed. "I'm sor..." Ferio was cut off by Fuu's kiss. He was shocked at first,  
but quickly returned the kiss.  
  
"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Hikaru asked looking into the fountain.  
Lantis hesitated before gently lifting her chin up to him.  
"Lantis..."  
He lowered his face to hers...  
  
"This is just TOO good," Umi said snickering from one of the other doorways, "I came here expecting  
just one couple, but got TWO instead!"  
Ascot wrapped his arms around her from behind. Umi was shocked.  
"Ascot..."  
"Don't say anything, just let me hold you for a little while..."  
  
The fountain glowed brightly.  
  
***  
  
Whenever sang my songs  
On this stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar  
  
My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you...  
  
Darling so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly, but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
So let me come to you  
Close as I wanna be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I love your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you  
  
Darling so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you are not dreaming  
  
Darling so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly, but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: So I put the song in there after all X_x;. I did NOT I repeat did NOT copy those  
lyrics from somewhere! I actually had to listen to the song and type it all out! Of course I  
had heard it millions of times before and probably could have typed it without listening but   
that's a whole different story! Hoped you liked this chapter! This is just the beginning of all  
the mush MUAHAHAHAHA! By the way, I did NOT make up that song (I'd be a millionaire if I could  
come up with songs like that). That honor belongs to the company that made Final Fantasy 8,  
Squaresoft. I did NOT sing that song either X_x;. That pleasure belongs to Faye Wong. It's a good  
song, so if you haven't heard it yet download it off Napster or something. By the way, I changed  
the title! Like it? X_x;. Anyway...  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Difficult Choices

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 6: Difficult choices  
  
Purin-chan: My last chapter was so pretty and romantic ^___^, just the way I planned it ohohoho!   
Err...here's the next chapter ^_^. By the way, I only write when ideas actually come to me, so some  
chapters may come out later than others. Thank you so much for reviewing my ficcies ;_; makes me so  
happy, *sniffle*. On to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: ...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the morning after the ball...  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Umi-san," Fuu said walking over to the breakfast table.  
Umi's head was on the table. She was asleep.  
"Umi-san?" Fuu tapped her shoulder.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Umi screamed and jumped out of her chair.  
Fuu sweatdropped. "Gomennasai..."  
  
A few minutes later, everyone else was at the table.  
"So, where did you all go after the ball?" Caldina asked.  
Six people blushed.   
"I didn't see you at the ball at all," Caldina said.  
They held their napkins over their faces and slid beneath the table.  
"I don't get it..." Caldina wondered.  
Sierra, Lafarga, and Clef ate their soup silently.  
  
(I officially have my idea for this chapter now! :D! Plenty mushies from here on out in this ficcie ^_^.  
I had to watch the whole MKR series again to get an idea X_X;. Let's get going then!)  
  
A few hours after lunch, Clef called everyone to his room.  
"We have a matter to discuss..." Clef's face was solemn. "The fact that the magic knights  
can return to their world at any time is dreadful isn't it?" he continued.  
Fuu snuggled into Ferio. Lantis wrapped his arms around Hikaru from behind her.  
"So what do ya suggest we do?" Caldina asked.  
Clef's face went dead serious. "I am capable of erasing the memories of you three on earth, but  
if that happens, you may never return."  
Fuu, Hikaru, and Umi gasped in shock.  
"It's your choice, you can either stay here forever, or you can go back, possibly never to return."  
Hikaru's face paled. Lantis hugged her tighter. Fuu's legs weakened. Ferio held her up. Umi's legs  
buckled beneath her. Ascot caught her and helped her back up.  
"You may take as long as you need to think about this..." Clef said, "but keep in mind that if  
you take too long, you may be taken back to your world."  
  
Hikaru sat on the bed in her room staring at the pendant.  
"I can either spend eternity with Lantis, or..." Hikaru tightened her grip on the pendant.  
She stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Fuu lay on her bed staring at the ceiling.  
"Should I stay, or should I leave..." Fuu's eyes got teary at the thought.  
She took out her communicator. "Ferio?"  
"What is it Fuu?"  
"What would you do if I went back to earth...?"  
She heard a loud shattering on the other end.  
"I would refuse to live..."  
  
Umi paced back and forth in her room.  
"Should I go to earth? Or should I stay here?" Umi thought.  
"I have a family waiting for me on earth...but what do I have here?"  
She stopped.  
"Ascot..."  
She flopped down on her bed.  
"But I'm not even sure how much he loves me...I'm not even sure if he loves me in the first place."  
She closed her eyes and thought.  
"Maybe I should go ask him..."  
  
Lantis heard a knock at his door.  
"Come in."  
Hikaru walked in.  
"Hikaru..."  
"Lantis..."  
Lantis walked up to her and embraced her tightly.  
"Lantis, I want to know what you would do if I went back to earth."  
Lantis's face paled.  
"I can't even bear the thought of living without you..."  
"Lantis..."  
  
"Umi's probably gonna leave..." Ascot thought to himself, "but that's ok, because death has always  
been there for me..."  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" Ascot asked sitting up on his bed.  
"Umi!"  
Ascot jumped up and opened the door for her. "What's the matter?"  
"Ummm...I just needed to talk, that's all," Umi said smiling.  
Ascot blushed. "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked shutting the door after Umi walked in.  
"You probably already know..." Umi hung her head.  
"The thing that Clef said?" Ascot had a small sign of pain in his voice.  
Umi nodded. "I was just wondering...if...you..." Umi looked up at him. "really loved me..."  
"I...uhh..." Ascot dropped his head blushing. "Ummm...I don't know how to put this..."  
Umi dropped her head sadly. "I'd understand if you didn't, Ascot. I just needed to know before..."  
"No. It's the exact opposite. I...I truly love you Umi..." Ascot said with his head still down.  
Umi's face brightened up. "I have another question, Ascot."  
"What is it..."  
"What would you do if I returned to my own world?" Umi asked a bit too happily.  
"I would...ummm..." Ascot paused. "I would kill myself, but I can't tell her that," Ascot thought  
to himself. "I would have an empty place in my heart..."  
Umi smiled. "Arigatou, Ascot! I have my answer now," Umi said standing up.  
Ascot looked up at her. "Huh?"  
"I'll go tell Clef my answer. Ja ne!" Umi left the room.  
  
Umi arrived at Clef's. Hikaru and Fuu were already waiting her there.  
"Do you have your answer, Umi?" Clef asked.  
Umi nodded. "I have decided to stay in Cephiro."  
"Sugoi! You get to stay with us, Umi-chan!" Hikaru said happily.  
"Alright then, you have exactly an hour to do everything you need to do back on earth," Clef said.  
He waved his staff and a portal appeared.  
"When you enter this portal, you will appear back where you originally were on earth. You have  
exactly one hour to go do your business and come back. If you take too long, the portal will close  
and you'll stay on earth."  
The three girls nodded.  
"I wish you luck."  
They entered the portal together.  
  
Back in Tokyo Tower...  
The flash of light disappeared.   
"We're back in Tokyo...hey where's that portal that Clef made!?" Hikaru said a bit hysterically.  
Umi and Fuu looked around for it.   
"It's not here! How can it not be here!?" Umi screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: Wow, my first cliffhanger O_O;. I'll get the next chapter up soon, I hope. Oh by the  
way, this fanfic will NOT be over until I clearly type "THE END". Just so some people will stop  
freaking out thinking it's the end already X_x; 


	8. Returning to Cephiro

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 7: Returning to Cephiro  
  
Purin-chan: I typed this one up real fast so the cliffhanger wouldn't be as bad X_x;. The whole  
"portal disappearing" thing isn't as big as you probably think it ish. Well here's the next chapter.  
*hic* / kuso...I have *hic* hiccups now X_X; *hic*. Need a drink of water.....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own *hic* ........ / chikushou....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where'd the portal go..." Hikaru said looking around frantically.  
"Hikaru-san."  
"What is it, Fuu-chan?" Hikaru asked.  
"Maybe Clef-san made it so that the rest of the people here wouldn't be able to see it," Fuu suggested.  
Hikaru lightened up. "Maybe! Let's go get our stuff then!" Hikaru said.  
Umi and Fuu nodded.  
  
"Onii-chan! Otou-san! Okaa-san! I'm home!" Hikaru yelled as she walked through the door.  
"Okaeri," her mom said.  
Hikaru walked up to her mom. "Would you mind if I slept over at a friend's house tonight?" Hikaru  
asked.  
Her mom turned around, "Of course you can."  
"Arigatou!" Hikaru ran upstairs to pack.  
(Hey does anyone know if Hikaru's mom and dad exist? Only her three brothers were mentioned  
in the anime.)  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Umi walked into her house.  
No one answered.  
"Mom? Dad?" Umi walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the refrigerator.  
"We won't be home until late tonight. Your dinner is on the stove. Love always, mom and dad."  
Umi's eyes welled up. "Why did they have to be gone now? I won't be able to say goodbye to them..."  
  
"Otou-san, onee-san, okaa-san!" Fuu said as she walked into her house.  
"Okaeri! Fuu-san!" Kuu said as she walked down the stairs to greet Fuu.  
"Where are mom and dad?" Fuu asked, taking off her shoes.  
"They went out grocery shopping," Kuu said.  
"Oh, well tell them that I'm going to a friend's house for the night," Fuu said as she walked up the stairs  
to her room.  
"Hai!"  
  
Thirty minutes remain...  
Hikaru hugged her parents and her brother goodbye. "Mata ne!" Hikaru said as she walked out the door.  
"See you tomorrow!" Kakeru and Masaru yelled after her.  
After the door closed, Hikaru turned around and took a long look at her house.  
"Sayonara..." she ran off towards Tokyo Tower in tears.  
  
Umi packed all her favorite clothes and items in her backpack. As she was leaving the house, she realized  
that she needed to leave a note for her parents.  
"I'm pretty sure that all memories of me will be erased, but just in case they aren't..." Umi thought  
to herself as she scribbled a note down. She stuck it beside her parents' note on the refrigerator.  
Umi was on her way out the door, when she saw a picture of her parents holding her when she was little.  
Her eyes teared up. She picked the picture up delicately and carefully put it in her backpack. She  
walked out the door and took one last look at the house she would never again return to.  
"Sayonara..." she said as she walked off towards Tokyo Tower.  
  
Fuu walked down the stairs with a half empty bag.  
"Is that all you're bringing?" Kuu asked her a bit surprised.  
Fuu nodded.  
"You should at least bring some pastries with you!" Kuu said giving Fuu a bag.  
Fuu sweatdropped. "Arigatou gozaimasu, onee-san," Fuu said as she walked out the door.  
"Mata ne!" Kuu said waving bye.  
Fuu waved back. "Sayonara," she said quietly.  
She headed towards Tokyo Tower.  
  
Fifteen minutes were left...  
"Fuu-chan! Umi-chan!" Hikaru ran up to them. "Did you find the portal?"  
Fuu and Umi shook their heads.   
"It doesn't seem to be here, Hikaru-san," Fuu said.  
"How can it not be here...?"  
  
In Cephiro...  
"What's the matter, Clef?" Sierra asked him.  
Clef looked very stressed. "The portal closed."  
"The portal?"  
"The portal that the magic knights are supposed to return in," Clef said as he gripped his staff.  
Sierra was worried. "What can we do then?"  
"Nothing. All we can do is wait for a miracle..." he said sadly.  
  
At Tokyo Tower...  
Hikaru fell down to her knees. "Where did it go..." she whispered as tears fell from her eyes.  
"Hikaru..." Umi got down and hugged her.  
Fuu bent down to hug her also.  
"We'll get back to Cephiro...somehow," Umi assured her.  
  
"Would you stop spying on them already!?" Zagato asked Emeraude.  
"There seems to be a problem..." she replied.  
"What kind of problem?"  
"They can't get back to Cephiro," she said.  
"And what do you suggest we do?" he asked her.  
She smiled. "Just leave everything to me."  
  
All three girls were crying now.  
"Magic knights..."  
"Emeraude Hime?!" They looked up in shock.  
"Do you wish with all your heart to go back to Cephiro?" her voice asked.  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu nodded.  
"Lend me your hearts..." she said.  
They closed their eyes and concentrated. The three girls disappeared in the light again.  
The light had engulfed the entire earth. All memories of them on earth were erased.  
  
The three girls had appeared in Cephiro in the same place where the portal had been. All three  
were unconscious.  
"Hikaru! Umi! Fuu!" Sierra said as she bent down and shook them.  
Lantis and Ferio came into the room then.  
"Hikaru!" Lantis ran over to her and held her up.  
"Fuu!" Ferio ran over to her and propped her up against him.  
Sierra held Umi up.  
"Will they be ok?" Sierra asked Clef.  
"I'm not sure...could you all take them to their rooms?" he asked.  
Lantis, Ferio, and Sierra nodded.  
Lantis and Ferio picked up Hikaru and Fuu with ease, but Sierra was having a hard time trying to  
carry Umi.  
"Should I call Ascot?" Clef asked.  
"I think that would be best..." Sierra replied as she set Umi back down.  
  
"Ascot!"  
"Clef?"  
"Come to my room now!" Clef's voice said.  
Ascot ran out his room towards Clef's.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he opened the door. He then saw Umi lying on the floor unconscious.  
"Umi!" He ran over to her and propped her up. "What happened?" he asked Clef.  
"It's a long story, just take her to her room," Clef said.  
"Ok." Ascot picked her up as easily as Lantis and Ferio did. He carried her to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: Agh, headache alert... I'll get the next chapter up soon...I think. I need Tylenol right  
now...   
My computer died again! How do you like that /. This chapter is probably messed up now because  
my computer keeps shutting down on me. *mutter*  
  
Review please. 


	9. Deadly Illnesses

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 8: Deadly Illnesses  
  
Purin-chan: Uhh...I'm really starting to hit writer's block on this fic now so don't blame me if  
the next few chapters turn out a bit weird...I guess the fic will be all mush until an idea smacks  
me in the face... *Looks over to the pile of mkr tapes* X_X I guess I'll be watching all those again...  
  
Disclaimer: ....................................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emeraude fell to her hands and knees. She grabbed her head in pain.  
"What's the matter?" Zagato asked her.  
"I was able to transport them over to Cephiro, but now they are gravely ill," she said.  
  
Lantis gently set Hikaru down on her bed. He headed back towards the door.  
"Lantis..."  
His hand stopped an inch short of the doorknob.  
"Well I guess I had better stay here and watch out for her..." Lantis turned around and walked over  
to the side of Hikaru's bed. He kneeled down and touched her forehead.  
It was really warm.  
"Probably a fever." Lantis got a bowl of cold water and a washcloth. He wet the washcloth and put it  
on Hikaru's forehead.  
  
Ferio set Fuu down on her bed and pulled the sheet covers over her. He gently kissed her on the forehead.  
Fuu's eyes twitched.  
"Fuu?"   
Fuu went back to sleep. Ferio sighed. He reached over and gently caressed her cheek. He pulled his  
hand away in shock. Fuu was freezing cold.  
"Fuu!?" Ferio tried to shake her awake. Fuu didn't stir.  
Ferio looked around the room in panic for something to keep her warm. There was nothing, no extra  
blankets, no blanket heaters, nothing.  
Ferio sighed. "I guess I have no choice." He pulled off his boots and climbed in bed beside her.  
Ferio gently wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.  
"Ferio..."  
"Fuu?" Fuu was still asleep. Ferio sighed again and buried his face in her hair.  
  
Ascot didn't bring Umi to her bedroom. He brought her to his instead. There he set her down on  
his bed.  
"Umi? Umi!?" he tried to shake her awake. Umi groaned in response.  
He sighed. All Ascot could do was wait for her to wake up.  
Umi started to shiver violently.  
"Umi!?" he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
She started to cough.  
"Are you...ok?"  
Umi spat up blood all over the edge of the bed.  
Ascot was surprised and stepped away from her.  
"Umi......."  
  
(Uhhh...this is turning out a BIT more serious than I had originally intended it to be... All well)  
  
Emeraude leaned against Zagato.  
"Can you help them?" he asked her.  
"I can, once I get my strength back." She tried to move, but ended up wincing and sitting back down.  
"Need anything?" he asked her.  
"Just some rest..." her eyelids closed and she dozed off.  
  
Hikaru clenched at her heart. She felt as if someone had ripped it out of her.  
"Such pain..." she thought as she jerked around in her bed. A pair of reasurring arms wrapped around  
her. She calmed down.  
"Lantis...?" Hikaru whispered, eyes still closed from all the pain.  
"I'm here," he whispered back.  
  
Fuu was becoming deadly still.  
"I have no energy left..." she thought. "It feels as if all of it had been drained away..."  
Fuu stopped breathing.  
"Fuu?!" Ferio no longer felt her chest moving. He rolled her over so that she was on her back.  
He bent over to check and see if she was breathing.  
Nothing.  
"Does this mean I have to do CPR?" Ferio groaned. He bent over and started giving Fuu CPR.  
  
(*-* Kawaii desu wa! Err...anyway...)  
  
Ascot ran out of his room towards Clef's place. Lucky for him, it wasn't that far away.  
"If anyone knows what's wrong with Umi, it has to be Clef," he thought as he reached Clef's door.  
He barged in.  
"Clef! There's something really wrong with U..." Clef's staff was on the floor and he was bent over  
clutching his head.  
"Clef!?" Ascot ran over to him and helped him up. "What's wrong?"  
"The girls from another world are dying..." he muttered.  
"They're WHAT???" Ascot yelled a bit too loudly.  
Clef winced. "Their life energy is being drained," he muttered before collapsing.  
"Clef? Clef!?"  
  
Umi started to spit up blood non-stop.  
Fuu had completely stopped breathing.  
Hikaru was still jerking around in her bed clutching at her heart.  
  
"Emeraude...I think now would be a good time to help them..." Zagato said.  
"I don't have enough of my strength back," she muttered back.  
Zagato sighed. "I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands." He gently laid Emeraude down  
and walked over to three portals that showed the dying knights. He chanted a spell.  
  
Umi's coughing slowed down, though it didn't completely stop.  
Fuu began to breathe again, but her body temperature was still very low.  
Hikaru stopped jerking around, but the high fever remained.  
  
Zagato walked away from the portals. "That's all I can do, the rest is up to you," he said bending  
over to wipe a strand of hair away from Emeraude's face.  
"Didn't I tell you that I'd take care of everything..." Emeraude muttered in her sleep.  
Zagato sighed. "Yes you did. I just decided to help you out a bit, that's all."  
  
Ferio and Lantis looked up.  
"Onii-san?!/Onee-san?!" they both gasped in shock.  
"Zagato..." Clef muttered. Ascot was surprised at what Clef said. He ran back to his room to see  
that Umi had slowed down her coughing.  
"Was it Zagato? Or Emeraude Hime?" he wondered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: X_X now I feel sick. *cough cough* Pepto bismol please... *remembers that people are  
reading this* Oh uhh...I'll get the next chapter up soon! ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;.  
  
Please review. 


	10. Cure

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 9: Cure  
  
Purin-chan: Finally a chapter where I'm NOT sick /. Here we go! Hoeeee...I think I'm gonna have  
to change the rating to PG-13 soon with all this stuff going on.  
  
Disclaimer: .............................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you rested up YET?" Zagato asked Emeraude a few minutes later.  
"Almost," she said back, eyes still closed.  
Zagato sighed. "It couldn't have zapped THAT much of your energy could it?" he asked.  
"Oh really? Why don't you try teleporting three girls from another world and erasing the memories of  
them at the same time without getting tired," she muttered back.  
  
Ascot wiped up all the blood on the floor. He then picked Umi up and set her down in a chair. He   
went on to change the bedsheets. The entire top corner was soaked in blood.  
"She had better not be running out of blood..." Ascot thought. He looked over to see that Umi's face  
had gone a deathly pale.  
"Kuso..." Ascot left to get a cup of water for her.  
  
Lantis sighed of relief.  
"At least she's stopped jerking around. Maybe she'll rest now..." he thought as he rewet the washcloth.  
Hikaru was sleeping peacefully again. Lantis turned around and wiped away the sweat off her face.  
"Lantis..." Hikaru muttered in her sleep.  
"I'm right here," he assured her. He reached down and gently picked up Hikaru's hand, holding it  
in a protective like manner.  
"Daisuki..." Hikaru rolled so that she was facing Lantis.  
"I know," he bent over and kissed her softly on the cheek. Hikaru's hand tightened slightly around   
Lantis's.  
  
Ferio tucked the sheets around Fuu. He softly touched her cheek with his hand.  
"Still cold..." Ferio sighed. He walked over to the door.  
"I'm just going to go get more blankets, don't go dying on me while I'm gone ok?" Ferio paused as  
if he was expecting an answer.  
Fuu pulled her bedsheets closer to her body.  
"I take that as a yes." Ferio walked out the room and headed towards his own.  
He ran into Ascot in the hallway.  
"Ow...hey watch where you're...Ferio?" Ascot muttered as he got back up.  
"The one and only. So how's Umi?" he asked.  
Ascot blushed. "H-how'd you know that I was taking care of her?" he asked with his head down.  
"Well Clef said that he'd call you to take care of her," Ferio said unamused.  
"Well she's...really really ill right now," Ascot said.  
"So is Fuu. What else is new?" Ferio asked trying to remain calm.  
"I asked Clef. He said something like the magic knights were dying..." Ascot cut off.  
"....DYING?!" Ferio yelled/asked.  
Ascot nodded.  
"I didn't think it was that serious!" Ferio stepped back in surprise.  
Ascot nodded again.  
"Uhh...excuse me but I had better go and take care of Fuu..." Ferio zipped pase Ascot, leaving a  
long trail of dust.  
Ascot turned around sweatdropping. "Clef's not gonna like this..." The entire hallway was covered  
in dust.  
  
(HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!! I SAID THIS WAS GONNA BE A NON-HUMOR FICCIE AND THAT'S HOW IT'S GONNA STAY!  
U-N-D-E-R-S-T-A-N-D?! *Everyone else nods sweatdropping* That's better ^_^)  
  
The dust disappeared.  
  
Ferio entered his room. He grabbed some of his flannel bedsheets.  
"Almost as soft as Fuu..." he thought as he ran out his room back towards Fuu's.  
  
Ascot entered the room with a cup of water. He walked over to the blood-soaked Umi.  
(MUAHAHAHAHA! Umi deserves to get the fatal disease for refusing Ascot in the anime series!!!  
Suffer evil water demon!!! eh...... *looks around to see everyone staring at her* Hey I can't help  
it!)  
He wiped the blood away from her mouth and put glass cup against her red lips.  
(*shudder* Vampire..................)  
"Try to drink it..." he said as he tilted the cup so the water would go in her mouth.  
Umi swallowed.  
Ascot breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Well at least she's still alive," he thought. Then he looked  
down at her clothes. The entire front of her shirt was now a dark brownish red color, the color of   
dried blood.  
Ascot's eyes twitched. "I really don't want to...but...I will have to..." he thought to himself as he  
reached over to unbutton Umi's shirt, blushing all the while.  
(Poor Ascot X_X keep in mind that this fic is writing itself)  
He turned away when he had to take it off. Unlucky for him, she coughed up blood all over herself.  
"Kuso...kuso kuso kuso..." he thought. He got a towel and tried to wipe it up without looking at her.  
(No description needed P Perverted people...)  
He threw the towel into a pile of laundry, as well as Umi's shirt. Ascot then grabbed a clean  
white shirt and put it on Umi, not looking at her the entire time. He wiped the sweat away from his  
forehead.  
"Sometimes I wonder why I do these kinds of things..." he thought turning to look at her. Blood was  
covering her mouth and chin again. He sighed and walked over to get another towel. He wiped the blood  
off her pale face.  
"Emeraude Hime...please help them..." he whispered.  
  
Ferio entered Fuu's room with the bedsheets. She was curled up into a ball, shivering. He gently  
placed the flannel covers over her, which she accepted by loosening herself up a bit. He smiled.  
"My poor little wind angel..." he thought as he bent over to kiss her. She acknowledged the kiss  
with a weak smile, and fell back into a deep slumber.  
  
Lantis watched Hikaru tensely. For every little movement she made, Lantis stood up and waited for  
her to tell him that she was ok. But everytime, she would fall back asleep.  
He held her hand up to his cheek. "Please don't die on me," he whispered to her.  
"I won't...as long as you never leave my side," she whispered back weakly.  
He kissed her hand lovingly.   
  
The bell chimed. It was 3 in the morning.  
Ascot started dozing off. Umi was on his bed sleeping.  
"I need to stay awake..." he thought as his head hit the table. "Well...a short nap never hurt  
anyone..." Ascot fell asleep.  
  
Ferio held Fuu in his arms to help keep her warm. He was doing all he could to keep from falling  
asleep.  
"I will NOT fall asleep...I will NOT fall asleep..." he kept thinking to himself. He looked at Fuu's  
pale white face.  
"That's all I needed to keep me awake," he thought smiling. "If I fall asleep now, she might die  
alone, and I can't let that happen," he said to himself, holding Fuu tighter.  
  
Lantis had no problem at all staying awake. All his thoughts were focused on Hikaru.  
Hikaru's necklace was glowing, as well as Lantis and Hikaru. Lantis was using white magic to keep her   
temperature down.  
  
"Done resting?" Zagato asked Emeraude, whose eyes were opening now.  
She nodded in response.  
"You sure took long enough," he muttered.  
"Hey! At least I'm up now!" she snapped back. Emeraude walked over to the three portals and made  
a wish.  
"Done," she said smiling.  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu's faces went back to their normal color. Their illnesses were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: Yay everyone's happy now *gag cough cough*. I have an official idea for the ending.  
Just a warning right now, it's gonna be a sad one.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  



	11. Proposals

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 10: Proposal  
  
Purin-chan: This chapter will go by quickly. I REALLY want to get my next chapter written before   
this idea runs off. Yes I know it was quite quick how they got healed *shrink*. I just needed to  
finish that idea before I started this one. Oh and yes I know that Mokona has oddly disappeared.  
So has Primera O_O;. You don't suppose they...  
  
Disclaimer: No need for a disclaimer, you know the routine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lantis...?" Hikaru muttered opening her eyes.  
Lantis was holding her tightly.  
"I need...air..." she gasped.  
He released her slowly, still not saying anything.  
"Thanks for taking care of me by the way," Hikaru said smiling at him.  
He fell onto her, asleep.  
Hikaru blinked. "What time is it anyway?" she asked looking at the clock. It read 6AM.  
"No wonder he's so tired," she said pulling him onto the bed with her. She snuggled into him and  
fell back asleep.  
(P.S. Lantis is not wearing his armor by the way X_X;. Poor Hikaru if he is.)  
  
Fuu opened her eyes to see Ferio sleeping with his head on the edge of her bed. She giggled softly.  
"Time for us to switch places." She jumped out of bed and helped him into it. To her surprise, Ferio  
pulled her down with him, kissing her.  
"Ferio?" she muttered through the kiss. He broke away laughing.  
"Guess you fell for it huh?" he asked her with his trademark smile.  
She blushed. "I really wish you wouldn't trick me like that," she said to him.  
"Aww, you're no fun," he said before kissing her again.  
She broke the kiss. "You really need your rest," she jumped out of his reach before he could drag  
her down for another.  
"Aww darn...hey can I have a goodnight kiss?" he asked her smiling again.  
She sighed, sweatdropping. "Only if you promise to go to sleep."  
"Only if you stay here with me," he said back winking.  
She blushed. He laughed again. "You're so cute when you blush like that," he said before reaching  
up to kiss her yet again.  
  
Umi woke up and saw Ascot sleeping nearby. She looked down at her shirt, which was stained in blood.  
"Hmm? I don't remember wearing this..." she began.   
"Umi..." Ascot muttered in his sleep.  
Umi giggled. "Poor thing probably stayed up all night taking care of me." She walked over to him  
and brushed his bangs away. "Really, I don't see why he hides those green eyes of his behind these  
long bangs like that..." she said. Umi pulled up a chair beside Ascot. She leaned against him and  
fell asleep.  
  
(Plenty mushies ^o^! Though I still haven't forgiven Umi O!)  
Caldina and Lafarga were walking around the castle. They stopped near Fuu's room.  
"Ya think we should check on them?" she asked him. He nodded.  
Caldina knocked on the door.  
"Come in."  
She opened the door and saw Fuu watching over Ferio, who was asleep in her bed.  
"Hey hey, what happened here?" Caldina asked.  
"Oh, Caldina-san! Ferio stayed up all night watching me so he's resting up now," she said.  
"I see..." she looked over at Ferio's face, which had an unusually odd grin on. "I doubt it was  
JUST watching..." she thought. "Well, we're going to go check on the others now," she said walking  
out the door.  
"How are they?" Lafarga asked unemotionally.  
"Perfectly fine...alone," she said. "Let's check on Hikaru and Lantis now..." she said opening   
the door on the other side of the hallway. Lantis had his arms around Hikaru from behind and both   
were sleeping peacefully.  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Caldina thought as she closed the door quietly.  
Lafarga saw that smile on Caldina's face. "What did you interrupt?" he asked her.  
"Nothing. They're just so CUTE together that's all," she said. "Well let's check on Umi," She was  
about to open the door... "Wait...if I know Ascot well enough, I would think that he would bring  
her to his room instead of her room..." she thought. She opened the door to see no one inside.  
"Just as I thought," she said, closing the door.  
"What's the matter?" Lafarga asked her. He hadn't moved away from the wall since they came.  
"They should be in Ascot's room," she said, walking in that direction.  
  
"Well let's see if I'm right," she thought as she opened Ascot's door. Caldina saw Umi   
against Ascot, both sleeping. "I knew it," she thought as she closed the door softly.  
"So were they there?" Lafarga asked.   
Caldina nodded. "And as cute as ever," she added. "Let's go get some breakfast," she said.  
  
At the breakfast table...  
Ferio was leaning against Fuu, still half asleep. She was trying to wake him up.  
Ascot and Umi were back to back, fast asleep.  
Lantis and Hikaru shared a chair, Hikaru being the one on top. He kept kissing her on the neck, and  
Hikaru kept giggling everytime he did it.  
Caldina, Clef, Sierra, and Lafarga were watching all three couples, spoons full, mouths open with  
confusion.  
"WHAT happened here?!" Caldina asked standing up.  
Fuu, Hikaru, and Lantis all turned their heads in her direction. Ferio muttered, "Be quiet..."  
Ascot and Umi kept sleeping.  
"What do you mean what happened here? Nothing's different," Hikaru said as she leaned her head  
against Lantis's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, which triggered a small giggle from  
Hikaru.  
Caldina sweatdropped. "Ah forget it..." she said sitting back down.  
Clef, Sierra, Caldina, and Lafarga all finished their breakfasts quickly and left the room.  
  
Lantis walked with Hikaru outside the castle after breakfast. Hikaru stopped about every five minutes  
to pick up flowers. They stopped in a meadow. Hikaru was about to run off, but Lantis stopped her.  
He kneeled down. Hikaru blinked her eyes in confusion.  
"Hikaru, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he asked her, opening a small case  
to reveal a ruby ring. He slipped it onto her finger.  
Hikaru stared at it before answering. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, which   
completely caught Lantis by surprise, and pushed him down onto the ground. "Of course I will!" she said  
happily.  
  
Fuu and Ferio were walking around the castle. He stopped her in the middle of the garden.  
"Fuu?"  
"Yes, Ferio?" she asked.  
He stared at her. "She really is too good for me..." he thought.  
Fuu sweatdropped, "You're not thinking odd things about me again are you?"  
He answered by kneeling down.  
"F-Ferio?" she seemed surprised.  
"Fuu, would you make me the (other) happiest man alive and mary me?" he asked her, doing exactly  
what Lantis was doing right now. He opened the case to show a golden ring, with a large emerald  
in the middle.  
Fuu stood shocked. She wasn't expecting him to ask her this soon.  
"I'd understand if you said no but..."  
"No it's not that," she shook her head. "I will marry you, Ferio."  
"ok...you WHAT?!" Ferio stood up shocked. He had asked her expecting her to refuse.  
She jumped up and kissed him. "I said I will marry you."  
  
Umi was spying on Hikaru and Lantis. Ascot was spying on Fuu and Ferio.  
"How'd Umi talk me into this again..." Ascot wondered. He placed to fingers to his lips. "Oh yeah,   
that's how..." he thought.  
  
[Flashback]  
"DAMMIT!!!" Umi cursed.  
"What's the matter?" Ascot said walking up to her from behind.  
"Huh? Ascot!!!! Wanna do me a favor?" she asked him, stars in her eyes.  
He blushed. "Uhh....err....not really...considering what kinda favors you seem to ask..." he said.  
"Aww pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" she asked him, inching closer to him the entire time.  
"Err....." Ascot had gone completely red.  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top???" she asked him, arms around his neck now.  
(*growling is heard in the background* I know quite a few people who would rip Umi to shreds at  
this point in time *sweatdrop* including me. That evil sea with bastard / who dumped poor Ascot  
in the anime series.)  
"ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm........." Umi kissed him on the lips, staying there for about a minute.  
Ascot broke the kiss. (Hey a person runs out of air sooner or later X_X; Except for that water  
demon -____-) "Ok ok I'll do it. Now what do you want?" Ascot asked completely red in the face.  
[end flashback]  
  
Umi was watching Hikaru and Lantis. They were on top one another, but no "action" was going on.  
"How long are they gonna stay like that..." Umi muttered, annoyed. "If they're gonna lie on top  
of one another, at least they have to DO something..." she added. "I hope Ascot is doing better..."  
she thought, placing a finger to her mouth.  
(Sick minded sea witch X_X)  
  
That evening...at the dinner table...  
"Lantis and I are...what was that word...ENGAGED!" Hikaru announced at the top of her lungs.  
Clef, Sierra, Caldina, Lafarga, Umi, Ascot, and Fuu all dropped their utensils at the same time.  
Ferio smiled. "Fuu and I are also engaged," he announced.  
Hikaru and Lantis dropped their forks. Clef, Sierra, Caldina, Umi, and Ascot all fell out of their  
chairs in shock.  
"NAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Caldina and Umi screamed at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: Looks like a double wedding ^_^. Hoped this chapter gave you a laugh or two, the next  
one is going to be the sad one...and the ones after that too...  
  
REVIEW MINNA-SAN! Onegai :D? 


	12. Promises Made in Blood

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 11: Promises made in blood  
  
Purin-chan: You'll understand the title once you read the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lantis stood watching Ferio.  
"The crown looks perfectly FINE," Lantis insisted.  
"No it DOESN'T," Ferio said back.  
"You're just nervous," Lantis said.  
"Oh? And this coming from the person who hasn't moved an inch for the past five minutes?" Ferio snapped  
back.  
Lantis looked around. "Oh...I haven't.........." he stepped a centimeter away from his original place.  
Ferio sighed. "Really, I don't know HOW Hikaru can handle living with you..."  
"You nervous Lantis?" Eagle's voice went through his head.  
"You've searched my heart already, you should know," Lantis sent his thoughts back.  
"Well yeah I do know...hey I'd gladly switch places with you if you don't want to go through with   
it!" Eagle's voice said jokingly.  
Lantis sent a mental glare.  
"Just kidding just kidding!" Eagle's voice said.  
"You ready?" Ferio finally asked.  
Lantis nodded.  
Ferio winced. "Come on it's your wedding day...you should look happy..." Ferio said to him.  
Lantis cursed.  
"Whatever, let's go."  
  
(Music please!!! Yes yes I know it's not sad...yet, and I doubt I'll be able to make anyone cry.   
Oh by the way, I've never actually been to a wedding so don't kill me if something's odd ._.;)  
  
".....amen," Lantis was saying prayers over and over in his head.  
"CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!!!" Eagle's voice yelled at him. "Sheesh...Hikaru's not even the least bit nervous."  
"Oh alright..." Lantis breathed a huge sigh.  
The doors at the end of the isle opened to reveal Hikaru and Fuu, in very pale pink and very pale  
light green wedding gowns. Ferio's jaw dropped. Clef kicked him from behind.  
"No funny business at a wedding, especially yours," Clef whispered to him.  
Ferio stood up straight again.  
Hikaru was the first to walk down the isle. Sierra and Caldina were the flowergirls. Lantis met up  
with her halfway.  
"You look nice," he whispered to her.  
"So do you," she whispered back.  
Fuu walked down the isle. Ferio met up with her the same way Lantis did.  
"You know it's all I can do to keep from drooling..." Ferio whispered to Fuu.  
Fuu tried her best to muffle a laugh.  
Both couples walked up to the priests.  
"We are here today to witness..." the priest said the entire speech...thing.  
"Do you, Lantis, take this young lady as your bride? To give and to care for as long as you may   
live?" the priest asked.  
Lantis thought, "And even after death...yes," "I do" Lantis said.  
"Do you, Hikaru, take this man as your future husband, to love and care for until death do you  
part?" the priest asked her.  
"Till after death," "I do," she said.  
Fuu and Ferio were doing the same thing with a different priest.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest closed the book.  
The crowd cheered, Umi loudest of all.  
"You may kiss the bride."  
Lantis lifted Hikaru's veil.  
"Together at last..." they both thought as their faces got closer together.  
A gunshot rang through the air. The shrill ringing of it hung for the longest time.  
Lantis stood shocked as the bullet ran straight through Hikaru's neck and into Fuu's heart.  
Hikaru fell into his arms.  
"H......hikaru..........?" he finally got out.  
"Lant..............................." Hikaru's body fell limp.  
"Hi...ka...... . . ." Lantis found tears running down his cheek and landing on her gown.  
Blood dripped from the wound in her neck onto her veil and shoulders. Fresh, bright red blood,  
the same color as her eyes.  
Another gunshot rang through the air. Lantis looked up to see Umi fallen over and dead, blood  
gushing out of her head. Fuu also seemed to be dead, blood soaking through her gown around her  
chest area, Ferio bent over her on the edge of insanity. Lantis looked down at Hikaru. He ran his  
fingers over the wound, which was still generously dripping blood. Slowly, he lowered his head  
to her heart.  
Silence.  
  
Finally the vows were over. Ferio lifted the veil away from Fuu's loving face. Their lips were less  
than an inch apart when it happened. Fuu fell against Ferio, obviously dead. He caught her in shock.  
"Fuu....???" Ferio found his voice leaving him.  
Fuu's mouth spelled out something.  
Aishiteru  
He finally looked down at her limp body. Blood was flowing out of her chest, through the gown and  
onto Ferio. He flipped her over.  
What he saw nearly made him lay down and die right there.  
The bullet was eating away at her body. She was disintegrating.  
He heard another gunshot and a soft thud as another body hit the ground. Ferio looked up and saw Umi  
lying on the floor, motionless, blood coming out both sides of her head. He looked past her to see  
Lantis, face still completely unemotional, staring down at Hikaru, whose neck was soaked in blood.  
Ferio looked back down at Fuu, whose body was near gone. His eyes were full of hate and insanity.  
"Don't worry my dearest Fuu, I will be with you again soon..."  
  
Umi screamed. Ascot looked up to see Hikaru and Fuu fall against their soulmates. He tried to stop  
Umi, but she somehow got out of his reach and ran over to them. He heard another gunshot, and   
watched in horror as Umi fell to the ground, blood flowing out her head. Ascot couldn't move. He   
kept mentally telling his body to run over and help them, but he still couldn't move. The last thing  
he remembered was reaching up to his mouth to muffle hysterical laughter with his hand, and pulling  
it away to find it full of blood. Ascot fell to the ground, dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: Not exactly sad...more violent X_X; Hoeeeeee.......does this mean I'm gonna have to  
change the rating to R for violence?  
  
Review please. 


	13. Who?

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 12: Who?  
  
Purin-chan: Now you get to find out who did it ^_^.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I?" Hikaru asked.  
"Hell, what other place could be so hot?" a familiar voice said.  
Hikaru turned around. A huge smile crossed her face.  
"Eagle!"  
  
It was way past an hour since everyone else had left the funeral.  
Lantis kept staring at the gravestone...  
"Shidou Hikaru, future wife of Lantis, age 15, died of..."  
Lantis clenched his fist.  
"Whoever did it...I swear I WILL kill them...make them suffer..." He then heard something and looked  
to his right to see Ferio bent over Fuu's gravestone, knife in hand.  
Lantis didn't do anything about it, he was completely focused on revenge.  
  
Hikaru ran up and hugged Eagle. He smiled. "I missed you, Hikaru."  
"I missed you too Eagle!" she said through tears.  
"Why are you crying this time?" he asked her.  
"Because you feel so much like Lantis..."   
  
"I WILL be with you again Fuu...real soon..." Ferio thought as he picked the knife up. His eyes  
were full of insanity. Since that day, not a word had escaped his mouth. Everyone tried to help  
him, but he refused all life. He first cut the tip of his finger off. He wrote his name on Fuu's  
tombstone in blood.  
"Ferio."  
He took the knife and slit his neck, slowly and painfully.  
"Nice, sweet pain..." he thought as his eyes closed and his body landed on the ground where Fuu had  
been buried under. That was where Lafarga, Caldina, Sierra, and Clef would find him the next day.  
  
Eagle gently pushed her away from him.  
She looked up at him with teary eyes.  
He kneeled down so he could look at her straight in the eye.  
"If I kiss you now, would you or Lantis scold me?" he asked her.  
She shook her head and kissed him, crying the entire time.  
(Gomennasai ; _ ; I just happen to like Eagle and Hikaru better than the Lantis x Hikaru relationship.  
It's probably because Eagle's my favorite male character)  
  
"This is the reason I want to be in hell..." Emeraude said to Zagato.  
"What's the reason?" he asked her, voice completely unemotional.  
"Before you ask that, ask why emotions are a sin," she shot back. Emeraude wanted to cry,  
wanted to cry all the pain away, but heaven forbid emotions for emotions were considered sin.  
Fuu walked up to them. "How's Ferio doing?" she asked, no smile, no expression on her face whatsoever.  
"He killed himself," Emeraude said back.  
Fuu dropped her head. "I knew he would, but that still won't change anything..."  
  
Lantis slipped quietly out of the castle. After the incident with Ferio, Clef insisted on putting  
guards everywhere in order to keep Lantis from killing himself as well.  
He didn't have to search far. A bullet whizzed by his head.  
"Who are you!" he yelled.  
Insane giggling was heard.  
"That laugh..." he thought.  
"Lantis! You're the only one left to kill before Hikaru is with her loved ones forever!" she jumped  
out of the trees and onto him.  
"Nova..."  
  
[Commercial break]  
*runs around screaming* It's Nova!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *-* *runs up and hugs Nova* my favorite female  
MKR character!!!!!!!! Thank you ficcie! Arigatou gozaimasu!  
[end commercial]  
[scratch that idea, end insanity break]  
  
"Ferio!" Hikaru yelled as she ran over to him, Eagle following slowly.  
"Where am I?" he asked, completely confused.  
"Well I've been told that it's a place called hell," she said.  
  
Lantis dropped Nova.  
"Ouch! Hey!!!" she yelled at him.  
He held his sword to her neck. "How were you created again? I thought Hikaru took you back..."  
he winced when he said her name.  
"She did! But when she had to leave you behind when she left Cephiro again, she created me again!"   
Nova said happily.  
Lantis stepped back shocked. Nova took this opportunity. She jumped up and kissed him.  
Lantis couldn't move. "She feels just like Hikaru...but she's not..." He stabbed his sword through   
Nova.  
She stepped back, coughing up blood. "How could you..."  
Lantis stared at her in hate.  
"How could you kill Hikaru..." Nova's body disappeared.  
He stood there for a while, not moving. Only one thought ran through his mind.  
"I killed Hikaru..."  
  
"Where's Fuu?" Ferio asked.  
"I'm pretty sure Fuu went to heaven..." Hikaru said.  
Ferio's eyes flicked with insanity.  
"How could she go to heaven and you go to hell?" he asked. "You both died of the same cause."  
Hikaru shook her head. "I killed myself, Fuu was murdered by me. Of course I go to hell. All  
suicidals go to hell," she said.  
Ferio looked confused. "You killed yourself?"  
"More or less. Nova was the one that shot those bullets," Hikaru said as Nova's shadow jumped back  
into her.  
  
Lantis left the note on his table.  
"One last thing to do..." he thought to himself. Lantis drew his sword and held it up to his neck.  
"I must die the same way Hikaru did, or I will not go to the same place Hikaru does..." he said.  
Suicide.  
Lantis stabbed his sword straight through his neck.  
Clef and the others found him a while later. Clef's magic couldn't restore Lantis no matter how  
hard he tried. All hope was gone.  
  
Umi walked up to the gathering crowd. "So Fuu, did Ferio and Lantis kill themselves yet like we  
predicted?" she asked.  
Fuu nodded.  
"I'm sorry," Umi said unemotionally. Ascot walked up to them also.  
"They die yet?" he asked.  
Umi looked at him and nodded.  
He didn't blush. Heaven considered that to be a part of love. He couldn't blush.  
  
Hikaru and Eagle turned around. A familiar figure walked over.  
She smiled widely. Eagle stepped out of their way, also smiling.  
"Lantis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: So it was a half happy half sad half weird ending? Was NOT expecting that...a bit   
FAST too... with all these deaths I feel like dying ALSO. Why am I talking like this O_O;?  
  
REVIEW MY FICCIE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?! 


	14. Another World

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 13: Another World  
  
Purin-chan: @_@ I'm still sick from reading that ending...everything is spinning.........  
Anyway, I'm gonna write a sort of "sequel" now to the fic with tons of mushies ^_^. It's gonna  
start still in the same mood until I can get everyone in the same place -_-.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ferio was talking to Fuu through the communicator, which somehow had made it through death with  
them.  
"So you're really in heaven..." he said through the communicator sadly.  
At the other end everyone was bent over Fuu's communicator.  
"How are Hikaru and Lantis doing?" she asked to break the silence.  
Ferio looked over at the three people. Eagle and Hikaru were making Lantis jealous, which normally  
ended up in having fire flare up all around him, and Hikaru running over and kissing him.  
"They're fine. The one from Autozam is with them too," he said finally.  
"You mean Eagle?" Umi asked.  
"Sou da. They really are a cute threesome..." he said.  
"I miss you," Fuu said.  
"I know, and I miss you too."  
  
Fuu put her communicator up.  
"Do you feel like crying?" Umi asked her.  
Fuu nodded.  
Emeraude came up to them.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Emeraude Hime, we all miss the others down in hell..." Umi said.  
"I know what you mean..." she said.  
  
Eagle wrapped his arms around Hikaru from behind her.  
"Lantis!!!" they both yelled out happily.  
"Whaaaaaaaaat?!" he yelled back trying not to sound pissed off.  
"Is my Lanti-poo jealous?" Hikaru teased.  
"What the...Lanti-poo?!" He turned around to see Hikaru and Eagle rolling on the floor laughing  
their heads off. "I'm gonna get you both for this..." he muttered.  
Ferio walked up to them. "Are you three going to play around all day?" he asked.  
"There is no day and night here," Eagle said.  
Ferio sweatdropped. "Uh, yeah, whatever." The insanity had completely disappeared.  
  
After a while of silence, Emeraude finally spoke up.  
"I can send all of you to another world," she said.  
"Another world?" Fuu asked.  
Emeraude nodded.  
"Will Ferio, Hikaru, Lantis, and Eagle be transported there too?" Umi asked.  
She nodded. "It'll only work though, if all your hearts are willing to go."  
"I think we should ask them," Ascot suggested.  
  
Ferio heard his communicator beep.  
"What's the matter Fuu?" he asked.  
"Emeraude Hime says that she can transport all of us to another world."  
Ferio paused, listening to the words over and over again in his mind.  
"Are you serious?!" he asked, overjoyed.  
"Yes I'm serious, but it will only work if all our hearts are willing to enter," she said.  
"Yay! So this means that I can see Fuu-chan and Umi-chan again?" Hikaru asked popping up from  
behind Ferio. Lantis was glaring at Eagle with fire in his eyes in the background.   
"Hikaru-san."  
"Konnichiwa! Fuu-chan! Umi-chan!" Hikaru said happily into the communicator.  
"Did you hear what I was telling Ferio?" she asked.  
Hikaru nodded. "So this means we can all be together again?" she asked.  
"Well we don't have to worry about Ferio and Hikaru," Umi whispered in Ascot's ear. He nodded  
in response.  
"Lantis!!! Eagle!!! Come here!!!" Hikaru said happily.  
Lantis stopped chasing Eagle. They both ran over to Hikaru quickly. Eagle beat him there, which  
ended up getting Lantis mad again.  
Hikaru giggled. "Fuu-chan, could you tell Lantis and Eagle what you've been saying?"  
"Emeraude Hime says that she can transport all of us to another world if our hearts are willing  
to go there," she said.  
"So we can all be together again!" Hikaru added turning around to Eagle and Lantis.  
"Sounds great, I'll go," Eagle said.  
"I'll go too then," Lantis said quickly.  
"Yay! We all get to be together again!" Hikaru jumped up happily.  
"We're ready Fuu," Ferio said.  
"We're all ready Emeraude Hime," she said.  
Emeraude was already chanting the spell. A few seconds later, they all disappeared.  
"I guess you'll be needing some rest again?" Zagato asked when they were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: Lalala. Now that Eagle is in the same place as Hikaru and Lantis ^_^ ohohoho! I have  
plans for those three D. I have plans for Fuu and Ferio too ^_^. What I'm debating right now  
though, is if I should let Umi and Ascot get together...You can answer this in the review :B.  
  
Review please! 


	15. The New World

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 14: The New World  
  
Purin-chan: That title sounds like a Disney thing O_o;. Anyway, mushies time! Yay!!!! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow...alright, who landed on my back?" Ferio muttered.  
"...Ferio!!!"  
Ferio's eyes blinked. That voice was too good to be true. He looked up and saw a pair of very  
familiar emerald eyes. "F-f-f..." he couldn't seem to get the name out. Fuu giggled and kissed  
him on the nose, right where the scar was.   
"Are you real?" he asked.  
"Of course I am, silly!" she said bending over to kiss him.  
Umi was watching them, snickering the entire time.  
"It's so beautiful to see two separated hearts reunited once again," she said with a dreamy look.  
(Yes I'm going out of character but I'm doing it all for FxF! *-*)  
Ferio pressed back into the kiss, getting a small whimper from Fuu.  
"AHEM," Umi finally spoke up.  
They looked up to see Umi's face just a few feet away. Fuu's face went the deepest shade of red  
anyone could imagine. Ferio laughed at her.  
"Ferio can you get o..." Fuu was interrupted by another kiss from Ferio. She literally melted into  
his arms.  
Umi snickered and turned around.  
"This is too good to be true..." She saw Hikaru on top of Lantis, kissing. Eagle was nearby,  
huge smile plastered on his face. Ascot was also sitting nearby, hands over his eyes, blushing  
his trademark blush.  
"I don't want to see anymore than I already HAVE...ugh..." Ascot muttered, opening his fingers a  
little and closing them quickly again.  
"You two are so cute like that, did you know that?" Eagle asked.  
Lantis shot him a quick glare and tried to get up. Hikaru pushed him back down.  
"OOOOOOOOOooooooooooo.......how romantic, Hikaru!" Umi said teasingly.  
(*-* I'm gonna faint from too much romantic imagining. But they're just so CUTE all together   
like this)  
Lantis tried to get up again, and Hikaru tried to push him back down again. Lantis won however.  
Hikaru finally released him. "So I can call you Lanti-poo right?" she asked him.  
Lantis sighed.   
"Aww PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE????" she asked with huge puppy-dog eyes, edging into his lap.  
"Alright alright, but I get to call you Hika-chan, deal?" he asked her.  
"Deal!" she kissed him again, getting awwws from all around, including Fuu and Ferio who had  
stopped to watch the other couple in "action" as Umi puts it.  
  
They were in the middle of a forest somewhere.  
"Be right back." Ferio jumped up to the top of a tree to look around. He was in the clothes he  
had originally worn in the first series of Magic Knight Rayearth.  
To the north was a small village, to the east was some sort of tall castle-like building, to the  
south and west was more forest.  
Ferio hopped down in one leap. Fuu covered her eyes before he landed, small shriek escaping her  
lips. He blinked at her.  
"Aww come on Fuu, you know I can't hurt myself doing things like that," he said wrapping his arms  
around her waist.  
"Ahem..." Umi said sweatdropping.  
Ferio looked up. "Uhh..err...there was a small village to the north and some sort of castle thing  
to the east," he said quickly.  
"What about the south and west?" Umi asked.  
"More trees."  
"Well then we can either go to the village or see what that castle is all about," Ascot said.  
"What kind of castle was it?" Eagle asked Ferio.  
"It didn't really seem to be a castle, just a huge black building."  
"Umm...I think we'd better go to the village first and ask what that place is all about..."  
Hikaru said.  
Everyone else nodded.  
"Ok, let's go then!" Hikaru grabbed Eagle and Lantis's hand and walked to the north.  
Fuu, Ferio, Ascot, and Umi watched after them.  
"They sure are getting along well..." Umi said.  
"We'd better get going before we lose them," Ferio said, taking Fuu's hand and leading her through  
the forest.  
"Ok," Umi followed along.  
"Uh, hey! Wait for me!" Ascot ran after them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: Mushy mushy lalala. Err...I'm ok. The next chapter should be fun ^_^!  
  
Review please! 


	16. The Village

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 15: The Village  
  
Purin-chan: You actually read this far? *-* My fans adore me. (wishful thinking) ahem anyway,  
I haven't exactly decided on what to do with Ascot and Umi, we'll just see how it turns out with  
this plot I've got in mind ^_^;. -_-, keep in mind that I had to write this entire fic twice  
because I didn't like how it turned out the first time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fuu shrieked again and hid behind Ferio, who grinned slyly.  
"What's the matter?" he turned around and wrapped his arms around her taking advantage of things.  
"What are those things?" She pointed at the oddly shaped creature.  
"I don't know, and I don't WANT to know..." Umi said coming up. Ascot was following, hat getting  
caught in every other branch. Ferio's hopes dropped.  
"Ascot, why don't you just take off the hat?" Umi asked, turning around with her hands on her hips.  
He blinked. "Good idea." He took it off and wrapped it up so he could carry it.  
"Fuu-chan! Umi-chan!!! Hurry up!" Hikaru yelled way ahead of them. Lantis and Eagle sat down   
against a tree to rest.  
"Hikaru...is very...energetic..." Eagle muttered through pants.  
"I'm not...tired yet...are you?" Lantis was also breathing heavily.  
"You sure sound tired." Eagle's breathing finally slowed.  
Lantis gave Eagle a small glare and stood up. (O_o; they're not getting along now are they?)  
"How much further is this village you were talking about?" Umi asked Ferio annoyed.  
"It didn't seem that far," Ferio said. He jumped up to the top of another tree. The forest seemed  
to end just a little bit away. "Just a bit further," he said, jumping back down and landing right  
beside Fuu, scaring her. He laughed teasingly at her, which ended up in having Fuu slap him on the  
arm.  
"Alright you two, let's get going then," Umi said walking past them sighing from too much romance.  
  
Hikaru reached the edge of the forest first. "We got out!!!" she yelled back.  
Everyone else came up, panting and tired.  
"How can Hikaru go that far without running out of energy..." Umi muttered.  
"Hikaru-san was always like that..." Fuu said, sitting down to rest.  
Everyone but Hikaru sat down, backs against each other.  
"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.  
"Just need a little rest..." Umi said.  
"It wasn't that long of a walk," Hikaru said smiling at them.  
Everyone else sighed, sweatdropping.  
  
"So how far away was that village Ferio?" Hikaru asked ten minutes later.  
"Why don't you check?" he asked her back.  
"Ok!" she ran over to the tree and started climbing it. Eagle walked over.  
"You need any help?" he yelled up.  
"I'm fine!" she yelled back.  
"You know you don't have to do that..."  
Hikaru looked down at him and blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
Eagle sighed, then jumped up to the top of the tree in one leap.  
Hikaru stared at him, jaw dropped, so did everyone else.  
Eagle looked down. He sweatdropped. "Uh, you get used to jumping up like this after having to get  
in and out of the FTO all the time." He looked off to the distance and saw the village not far away.  
Eagle jumped down in one leap like Ferio did.  
"It's not that far," he said.  
"I hope your 'not that far' is closer than Ferio's is..." Umi muttered in her chibi form.  
"Ummm, a little help here?!" Hikaru was caught in the branches.  
Everyone else sweatdropped. Eagle jumped up to where Hikaru was.  
"How'd you get caught in all this..." he asked sweatdropping as he started prying the branches  
away from Hikaru.  
"I slipped," she said also sweatdropping. Eagle freed her from the last branch and swept her up.  
He jumped down with her in his arms.  
Hikaru opened her eyes. "Are we on the ground yet?" she asked.   
Eagle set her down. "Yes we're on the ground," he said muffling a laugh.  
Lantis was giving Eagle a deathglare  
  
("How dare he steal my deathglare...omae o korosu!" Heero gives Lantis his infamous deathglare.  
O_o; Hee-kun...you are not in this fic, shoo shoo *shoves Heero away before a fight begins*  
Heero gives Purin-chan a deathglare for calling him the name he completely hates.  
e_e;;;;;; hoeeeeeee.....)  
  
Ten minutes later...  
They all stared at the village entrance with starry eyes.  
"Finally! A nice place where we can rest!" Umi said happily.  
Everyone was overjoyed as they walked into the village.  
It was a place with many marble buildings. There weren't a whole lot of people on the streets,  
but enough to show that the town wasn't empty. Most people that walked by whispered a few comments  
to each other and stared at the strangers.  
"Why won't they come and greet us?" Hikaru asked with pain in her voice.  
"They probably think we're up to trouble," Ferio said.  
At that comment everyone stopped and stared at them.  
Umi sweatdropped. "Now you've done it Ferio..." she glared at him with red eyes.  
"Why are they staring at us like that..." Hikaru inched slowly behind Lantis and grabbed onto his  
cape to hide herself.  
"I think we were safer outside the village," Fuu commented.  
The people inched towards them, no fear in their eyes. In fact, they looked a bit bloodthirsty.  
Ascot saw the glowing in their eyes. He got blue streaks across his face.  
"We're in trouble..." he said backing away from them.  
"What kind?" Umi asked him.  
"Big. Guess what, we've stumbled into a village full of vampires."  
Sweatdrops appeared all around the group.  
"RUN!" They ran back the direction they had come from, the vampires right behind them.  
"Why are there vampires in broad daylight like this?!" Umi complained.  
  
Emeraude was sweatdropping. (Yes sweatdrops are allowed in heaven ^^;)  
"What's the matter?" Zagato asked her.  
She pointed at the portal. "I forgot to tell them to stay away from the village. They were supposed  
to go to the abandoned castle."  
  
They finally got away.  
"No one has told me why vampires are out in broad daylight yet..." Umi muttered.  
Ascot pointed up. "That's why."  
Umi looked up into the sky. There was no sun. She sweatdropped. "I knew that."  
"So where do we go from here?" Hikaru asked.  
"What other choice do we have?" Ferio asked. They all turned towards the castle. A very blue atmosphere  
appeared around the group. Hikaru didn't seem to mind.  
"Let's go then!" Hikaru walked towards the castle, leaving everyone else behind to cower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: -________- It is SOOOO empty without Caldina and the others. I'm gonna have to do  
something about that. Oh and don't expect the next chapter up for a LONG time. We're gonna be  
out of town so...until then! *waves bye*  
  
P.S. I'll be back on 7/8/01 I can't say when the chapter will be up though.  
  
Review please ^_^. 


	17. Romansu no Tsuki

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 16: Romansu no Tsuki  
  
Purin-chan: Yes vampires X_x;. That was the first thing that came to my mind (since I had just  
finished reading a book about vampires). Nothing else to say so let's start the ficcie :B (©SNIA)  
Hoeeeee... (You can't complain now!!!!!! I gave you credit for that face!!!!!) Oh and I really really  
hope I got that title right. Supposed to be moon of romance :B ©SNIA.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This place is so scary when it's dark..." Umi muttered. "I thought this place had no sun!!!! How  
can it have a moon if it has no sun?!" Umi turned chibi and started whining all sorts of things.  
"Umi-san, why don't you go ask the villagers about it?" Fuu asked.  
"Oh and get bitten by one too...great..." Umi got a huge sweatdrop.  
"We need to rest anyway. Let's just stay here until the light comes back," Ferio suggested.  
"Out HERE?! What if those vampires come to *feed* on us while we're sleeping?!!!!" Umi waved her  
arms around frantically.  
"I'll keep watch then," Ferio said, sighing. "This is gonna be a looong night..." he thought.  
"That's better," Umi said satisfied.  
  
Lantis and Eagle slept back to back, sitting up. Hikaru's head was resting in Lantis's lap. Umi  
was sleeping not too far away from Fuu. Ascot was a bit isolated from the group and rested his head  
on his hat, which was folded up. Ferio kept watch a bit away from them. He gazed at the moon, which  
was much brighter than the moon back on Cephiro. It gave off a nice glow that seemed to wash away   
any fears they had. It was also bigger than the moon they have on earth.   
"It's so bright and beautiful...just like my Fuu-chan." He looked over at Fuu. She was sleeping   
peacefully. The moon's light made her shine a little bit. It had that affect on Umi and Hikaru too.  
"She looks just like an angel..." he thought, "my angel of the wind." Ferio felt and urge to go  
over to her and hold her. "No I can't, I would wake her up," he thought. He turned around and  
looked at the scenery of the place instead. It really was pretty, hard to imagine that there were  
vampires living here.  
Ferio's eyes started closing shut. He jerked them wide open again. "I can't fall asleep...I'm   
supposed to be keeping watch..." he shushed a yawn and went back to gazing at the scenery.  
  
Fuu woke up in the middle of the night. She saw Ferio staring at the rest of the world. He yawned.  
"He should be getting some sleep," she thought walking quietly over to him. Fuu sat down back to   
back with him.  
"Fuu?"  
"Yes?"  
He leaned back against her. "Why aren't you sleeping?"  
"Why aren't *you* sleeping?" she asked him.  
"Because I'm watching to make sure nothing gets you of course." Ferio gave her that smile of his.  
Fuu blushed. Ferio laughed at her and turned around so he could hold her.  
"You still need to sleep," she scolded him. He laughed at her again.  
"Yes, okaa-sama." Fuu shoved him.  
"Real funny," she said crossing her arms and looking the other direction.  
"Yeah, real funny." He pushed her down onto the ground, kissing her neck. She gasped with shock.  
"Ferio!"  
"Hmm?"  
"Not out here..." she blushed thinking about what he might have done.  
"Aww...then where Fuu-chan?" He placed his forehead to hers, causing her to blush.  
"When we have time," she said trying to hide her blush. He kissed her deeply and pulled her back  
up.   
"Ok then, okaa-san." Fuu shot a dirty look at him (or a slightly dirty look at him ^^;).  
"Just kidding just kidding!" he put his hands up in defeat.  
"Go to sleep," she said to him.  
"Ok ok...Fuu-chan." She blushed again. Fuu wasn't used to having Ferio call her Fuu-chan. In fact,  
no one had ever called her Fuu-chan, aside from Hikaru, until today.  
Ferio didn't want to go to sleep. Fuu saw him still awake.  
"Go to sleep already won't you?" she asked him.  
"How can I go to sleep knowing I have an angel to protect?" He winked at her.  
She sighed, and was somehow able to keep a new blush from coming up.  
(OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo smart winamp player :D. It's playing Soyokaze no Sonachine right now ^_^.  
Oh good idea :D!)  
"Please go to sleep?" she asked him sincerely.  
He whined and lay down again, still not asleep.  
She sighed again.  
"Anata no namae wo mugon de tsubuyakeba  
Suki na kyouku mitai ni mune no naka rifurein suru no  
Anata ni au tabi kodou ga takanaru no  
Marude kaze ga piano hiku mitai ni," Fuu started singing sofly. (Oh I'm so good at typing out Japanese  
:D! Yeah right. Though I did type that myself and got most of it right after checking.)  
Ferio smiled, closing his eyes. "My angel of the wind..."  
Fuu looked at him. He had his eyes closed.   
"Are you asleep?" she bent over him.  
He reached up and kissed her, all in one swift movement. Fuu squirmed.  
"Nope," he said after ending the kiss. He gave her a smile.  
"Would you stop tricking me like that?!" She pouted, causing Ferio to reach over and kiss her  
again, this time she didn't refuse.  
  
Umi had woken up quite a while ago. "Geez I can't believe they haven't realized I'm watching them  
yet...then again that may be a good thing..." she thought as Ferio started pushing Fuu down to the  
ground again for the second time that night. "Those two are just too cute..." she thought.  
  
Ferio's hand went lower than it usually did when he kissed Fuu. She squirmed, letting out a small  
squeak. "Don't worry, I won't do that tonight with Umi watching us over there," he whispered in  
her ear. "Though it *is* tempting..." Fuu squeaked again. He smiled and kissed her again.  
(***NO*** lemon!!! 1. I don't know how to write a lemon X_x; 2. I'm WAY too young to even think  
about...THAT 3. This fic is rated PG-13, I have no intention to change it to NC-17 4. The reproduction  
unit in science made me sick X_X;;;;. I can give implications though ne? :B ©SNIA)  
  
Umi gagged and turned away when she saw Ferio's hand drop. "I did NOT want to see that..." she  
thought, imagining what they're probably doing right now. She saw the Lantis, Hikaru, Eagle trio.  
"They're so cute too..." she thought smiling mentally at them.  
  
Lantis woke up. He looked down and saw Hikaru sleeping peacefully in his lap. He twitched.  
"Sometimes I wish Hikaru weren't so cute..." he thought, fighting the urge to bend down and kiss  
her. He was aware of Umi being awake and looking back and forth between Fuu and Ferio and him with  
Hikaru. (Yes I support the Eagle x Hikaru couple more than the Lantis x Hikaru couple but it could  
probably never happen ; _ ;. Lantis and Hikaru are so cute too though *-*)  
"Lantis, you can go ahead and kiss her if you want," Eagle said without opening his eyes.  
"Sometimes I hate it how you can read my mind so well," Lantis said back, not taking his eyes off  
Hikaru even for a second.  
Eagle waited for Lantis to do something. He didn't.  
"My patience is wearing out. I know you want to so go ahead," Eagle muttered to him.  
Lantis stood up, picking up Hikaru at the same time. He moved away from Eagle. He sat back down,  
holding Hikaru possessively. She sighed gently in her sleep and snuggled into his embrace.  
"I don't want to wake her up," he told Eagle.  
Eagle lay down. "I understand," he said before going back to sleep.  
"So you're not gonna kiss her?" Umi asked a bit disappointed.  
Lantis looked up. "What made you think I would?" he asked.  
Umi moved to the side. Lantis saw Ferio on top of Fuu, kissing her. Fuu was squirming.  
"And your point being?" Lantis asked.  
Umi sighed. "You're so slow," she said.  
Hikaru woke up then. "Lantis?" She forgot to use the nickname.  
"Yes?" He bent over and kissed her gently.  
"Goodnight Lanti-poo," she said before going back to sleep.  
"Oyasumi, Hika-chan," he smiled as she went back to sleep in his arms.  
Awwing was heard from two directions. One from where Umi was and one from where Lantis and Hikaru  
had originally fallen asleep. Muttering was heard from Ascot's direction (since when did he wake  
up O_O?), and giggling was heard from Fuu and Ferio.  
Lantis fell asleep, holding his angel of fire in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: So I lied, I got another chapter up before I left e_e; ©SNIA. Mushy chapter ne?  
I still dunno what to do about Umi. She's not the angel of water, she's the demon of water e_e;  
©SNIA. I never did like the color blue -_-.  
  
Reviews pretty please with a couple on top? :D? Ok that was...odd X_x;.   
  
Review pwease ^-^. 


	18. The Castle

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 17: The Castle  
  
Purin-chan: I'm home again!!!!!!!! *runs over and hugs her tv, vcr, and anime tapes* I missed you  
so much ^-^ *huggie* Uhhh... *notices people staring at her* Umm err...eheheheheh...*lets go* So  
how did everyone survive not knowing what would happen next? ^_^;;; Anyway... I still don't know  
what to do with Umi and Ascot e_e; (©SNIA). Choice 1: Put them together Choice 2: Keep them apart  
Choice 3: Create a new character for Ascot to fall in love with (note I didn't say anything about  
Umi X_x;). I'm not sure what to do with the castle either, just see how it turns out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun shone on six sleeping figures.  
Ferio muttered, Fuu still in his arms. Lantis was sleeping against a tree with Hikaru in his lap.  
Eagle was watching the sunrise (*feels groggy just thinking about waking up that early*). Umi was  
sleeping near Fuu and Ferio, and Ascot was asleep near her.  
Eagle looked over at everyone. "Who should I wake up first..." he wondered. Lantis was an absolute  
no. Eagle knew how mad he gets when someone wakes him up early. It was best to leave Hikaru in his  
lap. Fuu and Ferio were too cute to disturb. So the choice was either Umi or Ascot.  
Eagle sweatdropped. Waking Umi up was very hazardous. He didn't know if she would attack or not.  
"Guess I'd better wake him up then," Eagle thought to himself as he walked over to Ascot and gently  
shook him.  
Ascot muttered something Eagle couldn't make out.  
  
(Ow...sorry for this blab but...I just need someone to pity me right now X_X. I just woke up a few  
hours ago, yes it is the next day, and I still feel like I'm on that boat I took to go scuba diving  
during my vacation. I stood up out of bed and fell over onto my computer table, the pointy part  
of my computer table. Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww......)  
  
Eagle shook him again. This time Ascot woke up.  
"Is it morning already..." Ascot muttered while yawning.  
"Yes it is. Why don't you go wake Umi up?" Eagle asked him.  
Ascot stood up in a dizzy spell. He walked towards Umi.  
"Who's the next kindest one here..." Eagle wondered. He walked over to Hikaru and Lantis.  
"Hikaru, wake up Hikaru." Eagle nudged her gently.  
Hikaru groaned and snuggled into Lantis.  
Eagle smiled. He nudged her again, a little harder this time.  
Hikaru opened one eye. "Do I have to get up now..." she asked Eagle.  
He laughed softly. "Yes you do."  
Hikaru yawned as she sat up and stretched. Then she turned around and kissed Lantis.  
"Wake up Lanti-poo," she said, smiling at him when he opened his eyes.  
(The name Lanti-poo is starting to scare me @_@;)  
He smiled back and kissed her, pulling her into his lap at the same time.  
Eagle smiled and walked over to the other sleeping couple.  
  
"Umi..." Ascot didn't want to get any closer in case she would scream at him as a reflex.  
"Umi..." he repeated a little louder this time.  
Umi's eye twitched.  
"Umi................."  
She sat up abruptly with a sharp "What!?", knocking Ascot backwards.  
"Ouch..." Ascot rubbed the place he had fallen down on.  
Umi yawned and lied back down, going back to sleep.  
"This isn't getting anywhere..." Ascot muttered, putting his hat on.  
  
Fuu's head was resting against Ferio's chest. Ferio was smiling.  
"I assume you're awake?" Eagle asked Ferio, kneeling down beside them.  
"You assumed right," Ferio answered not opening his eyes.  
Eagle sighed. "Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked.  
"A few hours maybe. It's enough," Ferio replied as he sat up, careful not to wake Fuu.  
"I'll leave you two alone then," Eagle said, standing up and walking away.  
  
Thirty minutes later...  
"Is she up YET?" Ferio whined.  
"Not yet, and I think we're all too scared to go and try to wake her up," Ascot said standing  
3 feet+ away from Umi. They were all gathered in a half-circle around the still sleeping Umi.  
"I'll try waking Umi-chan up," Hikaru said getting closer to Umi. Everyone else backed away a foot.  
"Umi-chan..." Hikaru nudged her a little.  
Umi grumbled, "What..."  
"Can you wake up now?" Hikaru asked sweatdropping now.  
"No." Umi pulled her hair over her face thinking it was her bedsheets.  
Everyone sweatdropped and sighed.  
"I'll just carry her," Ascot said, kneeling down to pick her up. Umi was too sleepy to refuse.  
"Let's go then," Hikaru said happily as she marched down the hill towards the castle.  
  
"Kawaii..." Hikaru stopped at the thirteenth animal they saw that day to adore it. Everyone else  
sat down to rest. Umi had woken up at noon and insisted on walking. No one had pointed out that  
she was blushing. (I guess I'll put Umi and Ascot together after all. Just not as much mush as  
the other two couples ~_^. Can't do that to little Ascot-kun ^_^)  
"Not much longer until we reach the castle," Ferio pointed out.  
The blue atmosphere appeared again.  
"Let's go then!" Hikaru said walking past the animal.  
Everyone else followed hesitantly.  
  
"We're there!" Hikaru said happily.  
Everyone stood away from the castle.  
"You go ahead and open the door Hikaru!!!" Umi yelled.  
"Hey how come my little Hika-chan has to be sacrificed?" Lantis snapped.  
Hikaru giggled. "It's ok. I'll open it." She walked up to the door and knocked.  
No one answered.  
"I guess no one's home. I'll just open the door then." Hikaru pulled on one of the rings attached  
to the door.  
What she saw was something no one had expected.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: :B Yay my second cliffhanger ^_^. Go me! Um ok...so I think I've decided to put Umi  
and Ascot together after all. I know what the castle's gonna be now (took me an entire night to  
ponder this). Lalalalala *goes to start the next chappie*  
  
Review please! 


	19. Cephiro no Ura

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 18: Cephiro no Ura  
  
Purin-chan: ; _ ; I hope I spelled that right. You'll find out why that's the title if you read :B  
(©SNIA) (That is really really annoying isn't it -_-; We all know it's copyrighted by her by now  
so I'll stop that). So we'll finish the author's blab and get on to the fic e_E;.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll give you three guesses, if you don't get it on the first try I'll send Nova to  
haunt you forever ^^;. Wait that didn't make sense now did it?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group stared with open mouths at what they saw.  
It looked exactly like the castle in Cephiro.  
"But how can that be? We're not in Cephiro," Ferio asked.  
They walked inside and checked the rooms.  
"Exactly," Umi reported.  
"Same here," Hikaru said.  
"Just like the castle in Cephiro," Ascot added.  
"I still don't get it," Ferio repeated.  
"I might," Lantis said walking up. Everyone else looked over at him questioningly.  
"This castle looks exactly like Cephiro's castle right?" Lantis questioned.  
"And your point is?" Ferio asked.  
"I'm supposing no one else noticed that the rest of the land here looks exactly like Cephiro."  
Everyone else shook their heads.  
"Do you remember that Cephiro had two sides to it?"  
Again with the head shaking.  
Lantis sweatdropped and cleared his throat. "Well it does. This just happens to be the reverse side  
of Cephiro where Debonair was."  
"I thought it disappeared along with Debonair though," Ferio replied, confused.  
Lantis shook his head. "Apparently not."  
"So can we go back to Cephiro?" Hikaru asked.  
"No. Unfortunately it's a one-way route through the clouds, unless of course, you have the proof  
of the pillar, which happens to be gone now," Lantis said.  
"Well this is good enough isn't it? At least there aren't any vampires here or any other of those  
things," Eagle commented.  
"I guess so," Umi said sighing.  
[Insert loud stomach growling here]  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
"When was the last time we ate..." Hikaru began.  
"Five hours before the wedding," Umi answered.  
"A year ago for me," Eagle said.  
The sweatdrops grew larger.  
"Can anyone cook here?" Umi finally screamed.  
  
"Hikaru-san, could you hand me that salt shaker over there?" Fuu asked.  
"This one?" Hikaru held up a bottle.  
"No that's the pepper, the other one," Fuu said.  
Hikaru handed her the salt.  
"Is the food gonna be ready anytime soon Fuu-chan?" Ferio asked peeking through the doorway.  
"Give me five more minutes," she replied.  
Umi was busy making one of her homemade cakes.  
"I didn't know you could make cakes Umi-chan!" Hikaru said peeking over her shoulder.  
"Wanna help?" Umi asked, licking the icing off her forefinger.  
"Ok!" Umi handed her the red icing. (squeeze tube thingie, whatever it's called)  
  
Fuu brought the bowl of curry (Japanese) and another bowl of rice out to the table.  
"Gomennasai, but this was the quickest thing I could make," Fuu said placing it in the center.  
"Don't worry, it'll pass," Ferio said, pulling her down for a quick kiss.  
Lantis coughed while Ascot covered his eyes, leaving a small gap inbetween his fingers to peek  
through.  
"Please don't do that when my Hika-chan isn't here," Lantis said.  
"Hey hey! I can't help it!" Ferio replied, giving Fuu a wink. She blushed in response.  
"I'll be back with the cake, and Umi-san and Hikaru-san," Fuu went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Are you almost done?" Fuu asked walking towards the two. Umi threw her a tube of green frosting  
without turning around.  
"Yeah, almost," Umi said. Hikaru had reddish pink frosting on her fingers, which she was licking  
off every five seconds. You could tell where she had messed up since Umi was going over the spots.  
  
Umi came out with the cake a minute later.  
"You boys had better have saved us some of that curry!" Umi said crossly. She set the cake down  
beside the curry pot, which was still half full.  
  
"What's this?" Ferio asked, poking at one of the purple frosting parts.  
"Ask Hikaru. I just tried to fix it up," Umi muttered.  
"Well I was trying to get it to look like one of the animals I saw earlier," Hikaru said.  
"Umm...right..." Ferio ate it anyway.  
"Your homemade cakes are really good Umi," Ascot complimented.  
"Arigatou, Ascot," Umi smiled at him, causing his face to turn pink.  
Lantis didn't touch his piece.  
"Why don't you eat your cake Lanti-poo?" Hikaru asked him.  
"Umm...well..." Lantis started.  
Hikaru shoved the fork with cake on it into his mouth.  
"It's good isn't it?" she asked him, smiling.  
He took the fork out of his mouth and nodded slightly. Hikaru sat back down in her chair, satisfied.  
"Lantis doesn't really like sweets," Eagle whispered in Hikaru's ear.  
"Oh, I didn't know that," she whispered back.  
On the other side of the table, Ferio whispered something into Fuu's ear which caused her face to  
go a deep crimson shade. She covered her face with her hands as he laughed. Ferio dragged her out  
of the room.  
Everyone else stared after the two.  
"Are they..." Eagle began.  
"Going to..." Umi continued.  
"Fuu-chan?" Hikaru wondered aloud.  
Ascot choked on the icing. Lantis fell asleep in his chair, ignoring the entire situation.  
They heard a door open and close a few seconds later, a bedroom door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: O.O Did they really?! You'll just have to find out e_e;. *kicks the rating up one*  
Won't go up anymore I promise ^_^. *passes popcorn out to everyone* Mushies time! ...*finds a note  
on the floor* Note reads: Puu! Puu puu puu puu puu puuuuuuu! [paw print with wings on the sides]  
So it was true after all o_O;  
  
Review please! 


	20. Yoru Romansu

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 19: Yoru Romansu  
  
Purin-chan: I think I need to bring that rating back down e_e;. After reading some R rated ficcies,  
mine seems not so bad anymore. On with the ficcie ^_^. Oh I almost forgot, the title *should* (if  
it doesn't I'm gonna have to study more) mean Night/Evening Romance.  
  
Disclaimer: *kills the word* We won't need anymore of this in this fic now will we?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Umi, Ascot, Eagle, and Hikaru went to their bedrooms to sleep. Lantis stood outside Fuu and Ferio's  
door.  
  
[Flashback]  
Hikaru went to her bedroom.  
"Just a warning, Hikaru will come running down the hallway worrying about Fuu the minute Fuu starts  
screaming. I think one of us should stay outside their door and make sure she doesn't accidentally  
walk in on them," Umi said. "Any volunteers?"  
"I'll do it," Lantis said.  
"Ok. Good night then," Eagle said following Umi and Ascot to the other bedrooms.  
[End Flashback]  
  
Lantis stood there sleeping, waiting for his angel to come running down the hall worrying about one  
of her best friends.  
  
"Ferio, I don't want to..." Ferio shushed Fuu by kissing her and pushing her backwards onto the bed.  
"Please?" he asked her innocently.  
"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say I don't want to get pregnant just yet," Fuu said.  
"Will determines all remember..." Ferio's hand fell on the top button of her blouse...  
(*gag cough cough* I'll leave it there e_e;)  
  
Around 4AM, Lantis heard a squeal from inside the room.  
"And Hikaru will come running around the corner around...now," Lantis walked in the direction of  
the footsteps. He crashed into her halfway around the corner and caught her before she fell.  
"Lantis! I heard Fuu-chan scream just..." Lantis bent over and kissed Hikaru before she could continue.  
"She's with Ferio. You know he'll protect her." Lantis picked Hikaru up and headed back towards  
her bedroom.  
"Well...I guess so...but what if Ferio turned evil, and..." Lantis kissed her again.  
"Which one was your room again?" Lantis asked her.  
"The first one on the right," Hikaru said, leaning her head against his shoulder.  
Lantis opened the door and set Hikaru down on the bed.  
"Goodnight," Lantis said as he pulled the covers over Hikaru (*-* Kawaii desu wa *falls into a dreamy  
like state*)  
"Oyasumi...Lanti-poo!" Hikaru teased playfully.  
"How long do you intend to keep calling me that..." Lantis asked her, irritated.  
"Until I come up with a better name!" Hikaru answered happily.  
"I shouldn't have asked." Lantis's hand touched the doorknob when Fuu screamed again from down the  
hall.  
A small moment of silence...  
"Lanti-poo...are you *sure* Fuu-chan will be ok..." Hikaru asked pulling the covers up more.  
"Yes I'm sure," Lantis replied.  
"Maybe a monster is attacking Fuu-chan and Ferio right now," Hikaru pulled the covers up to her eyes.  
"You're being silly." Lantis turned around to her.  
"And what if it comes to get me?!" Hikaru was completely covered now.  
Lantis walked over and pulled the covers down off her head. "Well you need to breathe at least."  
"But what if..." Lantis kissed her again.  
"I'll stay here and guard you. Is that ok?" he asked her.  
Hikaru nodded. "You aren't going to stand there all night though are you?" she asked him worried.  
"I can sleep on the floor," Lantis replied.  
Hikaru moved to the other side of the (king size :P) bed.  
"Hikaru..."  
"It's ok. No funny stuff though," she said motioning for him to get in.  
He stood there for a moment staring at her. No way in the world could he hurt her...right?  
Hikaru lay there waiting for him to move.  
"Are you gonna get in or do I have to help you?" she asked him finally.  
"Umm...I..."  
Hikaru sighed. She jumped up, wrapping her arms around Lantis's neck at the same time, and pulled  
him down onto the bed with her.  
"I said it was ok," she said playfully as she rolled over to her side of the bed.  
"I'll take your word for it then," Lantis got into a more comfortable position before wrapping  
his arms around Hikaru's waist.  
"Better?"  
Hikaru nodded. Both fell asleep that way.  
  
Meanwhile...  
"I just saw Lantis go into Hikaru's room with her!!!" Umi whispered/near screamed into the walkie-  
talkie (however you spell that e_e;).  
She heard sleeping sounds on the other end.  
"A-S-C-O-T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she whispered/screamed into the walkie-talkie.  
Umi heard a loud crashing on the other end.  
"Huh? What?" Ascot finally answered.  
"Never mind," she muttered, annoyed. "So how are Fuu and Ferio?"  
"Same thing's been happening for the past thirty minutes or so. Can I go back to bed *yet*?!"  
"Oh alright. Go and have your nappy-time then." She shut off the walkie-talkie and moved closer  
to the door so she could hear through the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: e_E;. Well anyway, I need your help. Right now I'm trying to decide whether to just  
keep this "all mush and no plot" stuff up or throw in a plot I've got in mind right now. You've  
seen what happens when I throw in a plot though ; _ ;. But if I keep doing "all mush and no plot"  
it will get dull and boring after a while. So I need some votes.  
  
Review and vote please! 


	21. Kouu

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 20: Kouu  
  
Purin-chan: I almost forgot!!!!!!! If anyone wants to write a lemon part for Fuu and   
Ferio for this ficcie, I'd be happy to put a link to it! ^_^. Um, no I'm not going to kill   
everyone with this new plot e_e;;;. That would be…bad. I'm just gonna "do"   
something to a couple. You'll see ^^;. Oh and can we suppose that Hikaru-tachi got   
their magic powers back when they came back to Cephiro? I forgot to get Clef to give   
them their magic again. The title SHOULD mean Rain e_e;;;.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fuu walked around the kitchen cooking breakfast, Ferio right behind her like a loyal   
dog.  
"Down boy," she said turning around to him.  
Ferio barked and sat down playfully, causing Fuu to giggle.  
(I'm a bit reluctant to start that plot just now. Let the cute mush continue *-*)  
  
"I wonder what's taking Fuu so long in there," Umi said.  
"Well he is in there with her," Eagle commented.  
"Eagle, his name is Ferio," Hikaru said, latched onto Lantis's arm.  
"Hey I'm still learning names. And what's yours?" Eagle asked Ascot.  
"Ascot,"  
"Muscat?"  
"A-S-C-O-T!!!"  
Umi and Hikaru giggled.  
Fuu came out of the kitchen with breakfast, and Ferio who was acting like a cat now.  
"Fuu…what's wrong with Ferio…" Umi asked.  
Fuu set down the food. "Ask him."  
Ferio purred and rubbed against Fuu's legs, causing her to blush.  
"Oh I see," Umi said, smirking at Fuu.  
"Ferio please go to your seat and stop acting like this," Fuu said trying to stop   
blushing.  
Ferio stood up. "Hai!" He walked over to his seat and sat down. Fuu sat down beside   
him.  
"So what were you two doing last night?" Umi asked with a devious look.  
Fuu's face turned crimson and she hid behind Ferio.  
"You all already know what we were doing last night," Ferio said. Fuu slapped him   
gently on the back. "What I was just telling them the truth!" he told her playfully.  
Everyone else had already dropped their forks/chopsticks, except Hikaru who was still   
oblivious to the entire matter.  
"Oh just eat Fuu-chan. Can't have you getting thin in your state," Ferio winked at her   
as she got in her chair again. She shoved him off his chair.  
"Fuu…are you…" Umi began.  
"No I'm not," Fuu replied.  
"Ok. You're about five years too young anyway," Umi said starting to eat her   
breakfast.  
"So what did Fuu-chan and Ferio do last night?" Hikaru asked.  
"Nothing," everyone else replied simultaneously.   
  
It was raining outside.  
Lantis, Ascot, and Fuu all refused to go out in the rain. They stood on the patio   
watching the others play in the rain.  
"Fuu-chan!!! It's not that bad!!!" Hikaru yelled.  
"You could catch a cold," Fuu yelled back. As if on cue, Umi sneezed. "See?"  
"Aww…how 'bout you Lanti-poo?" Hikaru asked. (hey that rhymes ^_^;)  
Lantis shook his head.  
"Before you ask, I'm not going out there either," Ascot said, crossing his arms.  
Hikaru shrugged. A game of tag started, Eagle was it. He tagged Hikaru, who tagged   
Ferio, who tagged Umi, who tagged Hikaru, who tagged Eagle… This went on until   
they got tired and lay on their backs, letting the rain fall down on their faces.  
"Hey Lantis, if this is the reverse side of Cephiro, how come they have rain here?"   
Eagle asked.  
"Not everything is the exact same as the real Cephiro," Lantis said.  
"Sou kaa," Hikaru said sitting up to stare at the scenery. It all looked like Cephiro, but   
then again it didn't look like Cephiro. It was hard to explain.  
Umi sneezed again.  
"I knew someone would catch a cold," Fuu said, sighing. "Umi-san, I can't cure illness   
with my magic remember?"  
"That's ok Fuu. It'll go away by itself," Umi said, going inside.  
Hikaru, Ferio, and Eagle all walked onto the patio where they dried themselves off.  
Hikaru jumped into Lantis's arms. "Can you carry me back? I'm tired," Hikaru said.   
Lantis nodded and walked back inside the castle with her.  
"Those two are such a sweet item," Umi said, walking past them on her way back   
out. She had changed into some dry clothes.  
"Umi-san, you should be resting," Fuu scolded.  
"Well I…err…" Umi sweatdropped. She had only come back out because she was afraid   
of missing something.  
Ferio sighed. "I'm bored again," he said.  
That caused everyone else to sigh.  
  
Lantis set Hikaru down on a chair. She was still soaking wet.  
"Are you going to change?" he asked her, walking to the door.  
Hikaru gave a weak yes. She was falling asleep.  
"Hikaru…" He walked over to her. "Why do you make me do these things?" He got a   
pair of dry clothes from her closet and set them down on the bed next to the chair.   
"Hikaru…can you wake up and do this yourself?" he asked her. Hikaru shook her head   
no. Lantis sighed. He took her scarf (or whatever that bow thingie is) off and   
unbuttoned her shirt. Then he turned around. "I'm not helping you anymore…" he said.   
She leaned her head against his back. He sighed and turned around to help her with   
the rest. Lantis helped take her wet shirt off and put on the dry one. He continued by   
taking her skirt off and putting some shorts on her. Then he lay her down on her bed.  
"Arigatou, Lanti-poo," she said. He bent over and kissed her gently on the forehead,   
then left the room, only to be greeted by Umi.  
"And what were you doing with Hikaru that entire time?" she asked him with a sly   
look.  
"Putting her to bed," he said, walking past her. He ran into Eagle around the corner.  
"And what else?" Eagle asked, smiling.  
"Nothing." Lantis walked by him too.  
Ascot was third in line, but he didn't say anything. Umi ran up and slapped him over   
the head.  
"You can't handle doing things like this can you," she muttered. Then she turned to   
Lantis. "Is it really nothing? I just checked on Hikaru and found that she had somehow   
changed," Umi said, devious look appearing back on her face.  
Lantis walked by her without saying a word. Halfway down the hall, he heard Umi   
scream something like, "He saw Hikaru naked!!!". Lantis sweatdropped and walked into   
his room where he sat down on a chair. Two very familiar items were on the table. He   
picked them up and stared at them for a while. Lantis put one on, and took the other   
with him as he walked back towards Hikaru's room.  
(You gotta guess what it is ^_^)  
  
Fuu was walking down the hallway, dragging Ferio who was latched onto her leg and   
wouldn't let go.  
"Ferio, this is overdoing it..." she said, stopping to look down at him.  
"But I love you too much to let you go," he said back with huge puppy dog eyes.  
"Did that one night do this to you?" she asked him, putting her hands on her hips. She   
rarely ever did that.  
He nodded.  
"Then we're never doing that again," she said, trying to shake Ferio off her. He   
whined and retreated hesitantly to his room after a while. Fuu sighed. She didn't want   
to be mean with Ferio, but he was overdoing the love thing. She entered her room,   
the room where it had taken place last night. Fuu laid down on her bed and stared at   
the ceiling. His words kept playing in her mind over and over again.  
"I will never stop loving you..."  
  
Meanwhile…  
Ferio opened the window. He loved how the breeze flowed around the room. It   
reminded him of her, it felt like her, but he got depressed thinking about her. He didn't   
know why, she had a good enough reason to scold him like that. Ferio sat down on   
his chair and stared at the mirror.  
"Fuu-chan..."  
The mirror shattered into pieces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: And the plot begins! Ohohohoho! e_e; I'm ok. Well anyway, this fic should   
get mushier after this plot is over (note I said should. If it doesn't, you know that I   
accidentally changed something).  
  
When I found him, all lonely and depressed.  
I was not honest with him, he was not my first.  
But I will take him, as cruel as I am.  
And he will leave his other, pained and cursed.  
  
Dunno where that came from e_e;. Just appeared in my mind. But it explains a little of   
what's coming. (Thinks: I can't write serious poems -_-;;; *reads all her poems she   
wrote in fourth grade* My teacher had said I could've become a poet for these.) 


	22. Demon of the Night

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 21: Demon of the Night  
  
Purin-chan: Time for the plot now ^-^. Oh and my chapters won't be coming up so fast  
anymore because I'm limited to 2 hours a day (so I can get birds for pets ^-^). Gomen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ferio had locked himself up in his room for almost two days now.  
"Fuu-chan it isn't your fault," Hikaru said, trying to comfort her crying friend.  
"Yes it is! It can't be anyone else's fault!" Fuu screamed through her tears.  
They were standing outside Ferio's room. Fuu was supposed to check on him and make sure  
he was alright, but she broke down crying before they reached the door.  
Hikaru looked up at Umi for help. Umi just shook her head sadly. Hikaru helped Fuu up  
and lead her away from Ferio's room.  
"Maybe another time..." Umi thought, following after the two.  
  
"Fuu PLEASE eat..." Umi said placing down a plate of "food" in front of Fuu. Since Fuu  
had become like this, everyone else had just had to suffer starvation. The only food   
that was served was Umi's "specialties" (^^;;;;).  
Fuu shook her head. Tears fell onto her glasses, and from there fell onto her lap.  
(Has anyone else but me had that problem with glasses X_x;).  
Lantis, Eagle, Hikaru, and Ascot all sat on the floor against the wall behind Fuu.  
Hikaru was crying too, and switched between Lantis and Eagle's shoulders when they got  
too wet to soak up anymore tears. Ascot's stomach grumbled every fifteen minutes.  
(I'm not gonna let this fic turn serious without a fight O! Where have I heard that  
before O.o; *Chibi Zelgadis pops up* CZ: That's what I said about Slayers)  
Umi walked up to the group and shook her head in defeat. The last time Fuu ate something  
was two days ago.  
Hikaru ran up and hugged Fuu from behind.  
"Fuu-chan, you aren't trying to starve yourself are you?" Hikaru gasped through her tears.  
Fuu placed a hand on Hikaru's arm. She gently lifted it off.  
"I promise I won't starve to death Hikaru-san. I just need time to sort out my feelings..."  
And with that, she ran down the hall into her room, face buried in her hands.  
Hikaru fell down on her knees, crying harder now. Lantis walked over and embraced her   
gently, wiping away her tears.  
"So what do we do now?" Ascot asked Umi.  
"Like we have a choice. If Fuu doesn't go check on Ferio, someone else has to," Umi   
muttered. "So do we have any volunteers?" she asked.  
No one raised their hand.  
Umi collapsed with her back against the wall. Fuu wasn't the only one not eating.  
"So where do we go from here..." she thought to herself, closing her eyes to rest.  
  
Fuu fell down onto her bed, crying into her pillow. She then took off her glasses and cursed  
at herself mentally.  
"Ferio probably hates me now..." she thought, crying harder into her pillow. Right now she   
wanted nothing more than for him to hug her, kiss her, and tell her that he loved her.  
She stood back up and wiped the tears away from her red eyes. She put her glasses on and headed  
down the hall towards Ferio's room.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Who's there?" Ferio snapped.  
"Fuu..."  
His eyes narrowed. "Fuu who..."  
There was a pause from outside the door.  
"Well?" he finally said.  
"Nevermind. Sorry to disturb you," she said.  
"Tch..." He went back to staring out the window.  
  
Outside in the hallway...  
Fuu sat with her back against the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"He's already forgotten about me..." she thought.  
Fuu suddenly regained her courage.  
"He couldn't have forgotten about me. He promised that he..." she thought, wiping her tears away  
with her sleeve. She walked into the room beside Ferio's. There, she got her sword out and cut  
a small hole in the wall that she hoped wouldn't be visible on the other side.  
What she saw stunned her.  
A shadowy figure emerged from the broken mirror. It appeared to be a female.  
Fuu's eyes welled up, but she refused to cry.  
The figure circled Ferio, who was standing hypnotized. She looked him up and down. Then she  
leaned up to him and kissed him.  
Fuu clenched her hand into a fist. She didn't know who it was, but she already hated her.  
The lady released the kiss, and moved over Ferio's neck. She opened her mouth with a hiss  
to reveal...  
  
Fangs. Vampire fangs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purin-chan: Yes it has to be Ferio. None of the other guys would fit the part *wink*. I'll get  
the next chapter up real soon (I hope). 


	23. True Love (fin)

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 22

Hearts Reunited - Chapter 22 : True Love

Purin-chan: Eh...I have nothing to say. Um, well, maybe something. Forgive the formatting u.u; I'm too lazy to change it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuu watched in horror as the vampire bit Ferio. She was able to contain her scream though. What she couldn't handle was what came next.

The vampire let go of Ferio, then ran her wrist across her mouth, cutting it. She then offered her blood to Ferio, which he drank.

Fuu shrieked, immediately covering her mouth as she did so.

The vampire looked up at her, shocked. Then a smirk appeared on her face. She blasted the wall away.

Fuu had tried to cast a spell, but it was too late. She got caught in the blast and fell with her back against the opposite wall.

Fuu coughed. Dust was getting in her eyes. She couldn't see anything. Fuu wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve, and looked up to see Ferio bent over her.

"Ferio!"

He smiled a cold, vampirish (My own word ^_^) smile, exposing teeth that were a little sharper than a usual human's. He kneeled down so he could stare her in the eyes.

Fuu tried to move, but she was paralyzed.

Ferio moved his hand behind her neck, and pushed with two fingers so she would arch her neck.

A tear ran down Fuu's cheek.

He bared his newly grown fangs and lowered his face to her neck

"Ferio"

Ferio paused at the sound of Fuu's whimper. She then hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

"If being with you from now on means I must be a vampire, go ahead and bite me" she sobbed.

Ferio merely smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek, nuzzling his face into her golden hair.

Behind them, the vampire scowled and disappeared into the night.

"Ferio's a WHAT?!" Umi and Hikaru shrieked in unison.

"UmmI'll let him explain" Fuu said, leaning her pounding head against his shoulder.

"Why are you all so afraid? I'm only one-fourth a vampire right now," Ferio asked, a clueless expression on his face.

Umi and Hikaru both turned chibi and ran around the room frantically.

Fuu groaned into Ferio's shoulder, then muttered, "EnoughI'm going to bed now"

"Need a partner?" Ferio asked with a wicked grin.

Fuu blushed furiously, then replied, "No, ummI'll be" and left the room.

Ferio sighed, then turned back to Umi and Hikaru to begin answering their questions.

"Ferio"

"Yeah Fuu?"

""

"Are you still worried about me being part vampire?"

"Why wouldn't I be?!"

"Fuu-chan"

""

"I still love you, and that's all that matters."

Fuu tossed and turned in her bed as the images played over and over again in her mind.

""

"Do you not believe me?"

"I wish I couldbut let's say that my woman's intuition says you're just trying to take advantage of me now"

""

"I'm sorry"

Fuu's sobbing could be heard throughout the hallways.

Hikaru was using Lantis and Eagle as a shield from Ferio.

Umi was hiding behind Ascot.

"Vamp" they both continuously whimpered.

Ferio had a ticked off mark on his forehead. "Would you all just cut it out!!!" he yelled, a little harsher than he had intended it to be.

Everyone moved behind Lantis.

"Agh forget itI'm gonna go check on Fuu" Ferio muttered, walking towards her room.

"VAMPIRE!!!!!"

Fuu heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked, her voice muffled by the pillow she was crying into.

"Ferio."

"My Ferio or the vampire?" she asked, trying not to let her voice choke.

"Your Ferio."

"Okcome in," she said, sitting up in her bed and wiping away her tears.

Ferio walked through the door. He didn't smile in case his new fangs would scare her.

"Ferio"

He walked over to the side of her bed and enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"If you don't want me anymore, I would understand. Just say so," he whispered into her right ear.

Fuu muffled a sob arising within her throat, then shook her head. "I'm going to let you take me."

"Fuu-chan"

"And do you want to know _why_ I'm going to let you? It's because I loved you, and I still do. That won't ever change," she cried into his shirt, allowing the newly formed tears to fall.

Ferio kissed her lightly on the top of her head, hugging her tighter all the while.

"I love you too"

Meanwhile

Ascot, Umi, and Eagle were left in the dining room. Lantis and Hikaru had already retired to _their_ room (~.^)

Eagle eyed the two suspiciously before asking, "So are you two paired up or not?"

Both faces turned a deep crimson before responding, "NO WE'RE NOT!"

(Purin-chan: ::whispers something into Eagle's ear::

Eagle: You think it'll work?

Purin-chan: Of course it'll work ^_^)

Eagle walked over and hugged Umi lightly from behind, causing her to blush harder.

"Then you won't mind if I take her myself now would you?" he asked Ascot playfully.

"I" Ascot stuttered.

(Purin-chan: Go for it Ascot ^_^!)

"II love Umiplease release her," Ascot said to Eagle.

Eagle let go of Umi with a chuckle. Ascot caught her before she fell to the ground blushing.

"Ummwe'll be leaving now" Ascot said, carrying the still blushing Umi away.

(Purin-chan: ::high-fives Eagle:: Yatta!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Purin-chan: And I'll let your little minds imagine what happens after that ^_^. So how'd you like it? Good/annoying/bad? Review anyway!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anyone wanna know what happened to Fuu and the vampire? Read on, but I'm warning you, it might be a little creepy ^_^;. That's why I took it out of the fic and put it here.

A priest on earth gave his prophecy around this time.

"After seven full moons, a one-fourth vampire will have completely transformed into a vampire, and his first victim will be one of his own blood"

Meaning Ferio will have transformed into a 100% pure vampire and will feed on his and Fuu's child first, turning the poor kid into a vampire. u.u;; Sorry, this idea just came up and bit me. No pun intended.

Owari.


End file.
